Where We Left the Past
by TheFacelessWanderer
Summary: In the low point in his life Damon meets Felicity for the second time. Can she save him again? Or are they past too complicated?
1. We Meet Again

**Hello my dear readers! I am very glad you droped in. I hope you'll like what you'll find in here. Enjoy! And if you liked it review. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows or any characters depicted in them.**

* * *

Mystic Falls, 2013

DS*DS*DS

Damon felt cold hard surface of the bar under his face. Pounding in his head felt as if horde of wild horses was traipsing inside, it reminded him that last night he drunk way too much. Not what anyone could fault him for that. He just broke up with his girlfriend Elena after everything they went through to be together. But he had to let her go, because Elena was so much better than he was or ever be and deserved someone not as tainted as him.

Only thinking about it made him reach behind the bar for another bottle.

"I think it's too early to start drinking." Annoyingly perky voice reverberated in empty room.

In his cloudy mind Damon felt like he knew that voice, but couldn't put it to person. So he said first thing to come to his mind.

"Caroline I'm really not in the mood to listen you gloat at me. Go away." His angry snarl was greeted with soft chuckle. It didn't help with vampire's short temper.

"Well I don't know who this Caroline is, but I assure I'm not her. Well once, very long time ago, I went by this name. I think it was twenty's? No, it was another twenty's, eighteen twenty. I think I never told you about my life as Caroline Jefferson, did I?"

During her babbling tirade Damon raised his head and opened his eyes. But it didn't help him identify person standing in the doorway to Mystic Grill. Sun coming through open door blinded him for a moment and made figure appear to be glowing. Blinking franticly he couldn't believe sight before him. Maybe he was hallucinating.

In the doorway stood stunning woman. She was dressed in bright orange knee length dress with triangle cutout just below her collarbone and yellow open toe pumps. Her hair cascaded in soft golden waves down her back. Deep blue eyes burned with so familiar passion for life. Her face was void of make-up except her lips. Which were colored hot pink and they were curled into a smile.

"Felicity?" This time Damon let out only a whisper. His eyes still bulging out, not trusting what in front of him.

FS*FS*FS

Felicity Smoak, or at least that's how she goes by now, was driving her beloved red mini cooper through small sleepy town. But as it happens quite often appearances can be deceiving. From the first glance Mystic Falls looked like your usual picture perfect little town, but at the closer examination you can see darker, shadier side of it - mysterious animal attacks, missing people, unsolved murders. Looking through the window she observed the changes the land endured over thousand years.

This was the place where her family came to create a new life for themselves. They had no idea how true it was. This was the place where they life and they themselves changed forever. Which they spend in torment with only memories about the person they were before becoming the world's most dangerous predators – vampires.

Before coming to America Felicity's family was living content life. But then circumstances forced them to pack their things and flee their home. With big hopes for the future they traveled to land of promises. But their hopes were shattered and family members betrayed one another, and their dreams crumbled to pieces. But there one thing this place sure didn't bring any of them - happiness. Maybe this place is cursed.

Felicity promised herself to never return here, but look at her now. What one wouldn't do for their family?

Suddenly her eye got caught on something familiar. Light blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS convertible. Now this image made her remember good times and smile tugged at corners of her lips. Felicity's eyes traveled the length of the car then she noticed small double heart charm on the thin silver chain.

Hitting hard on the brakes, she turned around and parked her mini next to Camaro. Once she got out of her car she gingerly walked toward convertible gently running her hand over bonnet. It hit what exactly it means. Glancing around, she saw Mystic Grill. That must be local hangout and bar. Well it's just the place where he could be found. After all, first time they met it happened in the bar.

Felicity tried the door knob, but doors were locked. Using her strength, she broke the lock and entered the bar.

Inside of Mystic Grill had rustic vibe. Across the room were scattered tables for two-four people. Farthest wall to the left was aligned with cozy looking booths for more privacy. On the right side of the room stood few pool tables, dartboards and other bar games. Across the room from the entrance stood bar, that's where only other person in the bar was.

From the looks of things man at the bar didn't notice her, because he was unconscious. Judging by the number of empty bourbon bottles on the counter, someone had the rough night before.

Most likely the sound she made breaking the lock woke up him up. Once he rose, Felicity saw man's profile. Even though she expected to see him here, she was still surprised. He hasn't noticed her yet, grunting he reached behind the bar for another drink. Not able to restrain herself she announced her presence.

"I think it's too early to start drinking."

Felicity watched the scene before her with amusement as he didn't even raised his head to look at her direction, before calling her someone named Caroline. Letting out the chuckle, she started to correct him, but it quickly becomes one of her famous babbles. The habit she was unable to get rid off for over millennium. Sometime during the chatter Damon looked up from his drink and finally recognized her.

"Felicity?" His voice was full of astonishment. His eyes widened, and looked her up and down trying to comprehend what she's doing here.

"Damon. It's nice to see you." Felicity said sincerely. Just for the second she saw uneasy expression in his eyes. That wasn't so surprising, knowing their departure.

"What are you doing here Lis?" He asked warily.

"Well... I was driving through this lovely town, when I saw your car standing in front. At first I wanted to drive far, far away from here, but I had to see if it was really you." She glanced around, once more surveying her surroundings. "So, Mystic Falls? You came home. Did you found what you were looking for? Or more accurately who."

But she didn't had the chance to hear his answer, because they were interrupted by two guys who walked out from what must be bar's kitchen. They were talking between themselves, and haven't noticed that Damon was already awake and talking with Felicity.

"So what happened last night? Because when I come in this morning Damon was out cold." Blonde one asked brunette.

"Damon dumped Elena." He explained.

"Why?"

"I have no idea." Younger shrugged his shoulders.

"Who spends two years pining after a girl, to dump her?"

"I can hear you, you dumbass." Damon alerted the boys of his presence.

They both were startled to see Damon already awake and talking with impressive looking blonde woman. Felicity sent curious glance Damon's way, so he gestured to the guys behind the bar.

"This one, the brooding type, is Jeremy, and the quarterback with sweet, innocent face right here is Matt." Putting his hand on Felicity's arm he added. "Matt, Jeremy this is Felicity."

"Hi, guys! It's so nice to meet Damon's friends." She waved happily to them.

At last remark Matt snorted, while Jeremy looked weary at the intimate familiar way Damon was touching woman standing beside him.

"I wouldn't call us friends, more like reluctant acquaintances."

"You hurt me, Mattie Boy. Deeply, deeply inside. My diary's pages tonight will be soaked with tears." Vampire said sarcasticly and for that got elbowed in his ribs from Felicity.

"Damon, don't be rude. They both seem like pleasant young men. You better use your talents right and pour me glass of scotch."

Rolling his eyes, for the other guys surprise, Damon moved towards high shelf for one of the better bottles. At that moment his phone, which he left on the counter, started ringing. Felicity picked it up to check the caller ID.

"It's Stefan. Should I answer?"

"No. Decline." Phone owner snapped.

"You sure, it might be important."

"If it's so, he'll call back." Damon said handing her drink.

"Thank you. I remember that you told me about your relationship with your brother, and since he's calling, I guess you patch things up. He's your family." Felicity expressed her opinion to him.

"Lis." Damon's voice gained menacing notes, which made both Matt and Jeremy to straighten and get ready for attack. But Felicity was absolutely unfazed. She just smiled at him.

"You haven't changed." Blonde laughed. "I know it's been awhile since the last time we saw each other. And for the record, it wasn't my fault. But I still now you, honey." Her demeanor changed to serious one. "So do not play games with me. We both know who'd lose. And there is no need for all this 'grrr' stuff. So it'd be appreciated if you stop." Phone in hand started to ring again. "I guess it was important." Pressing answer button she handed it over to Damon, leaving him no choice, but to talk to Stefan.

"Hello, dear brother. How can I be in your service today?" Felicity swatted him again.

With her supernatural hearing she was able to hear other side of conversation.

"Katherine is in the hospital. Doctors say they can't help her anymore, except with managing pain levels."

"And what is m concern with this?"

"I called you to inform that I'm taking her to home. At least she'll be comfortable." Felicity hears compassion in Stefan's voice.

"Whatever." Damon ended the call, not waiting for answer.

Raven haired man turned to the rest and gave them his famous smirk.

"I have good news. Wicked witch is ready to kick the bucket, so pick your stuff and let's go. Hurry up we are late to her send off party."

Felicity raised her eyebrows, not exactly surprised in Damon's attitude, but still she felt that this woman was important for his brother. Suddenly everything clicked in place.

"Wait, Katherine? Katherine Pierce? The dead woman you left me to go look for!? It makes so much sense now."

DS*DS*DS

Last part of the sentence Felicity muttered to herself and only other vampire in the room was capable to pick up. Damon was pensive for the moment, thinking what she meant by that, but he pushed it aside for now to tackle more pressing matters.

He once again pulled out his phone, but this time he dialed one number he hoped he would never have to call. At least this time it's for something satisfying.

"What do you want?" male voice on the other end asked.

"I just thought I would convey you the news. Katherine dying, so it's your last chance to torment her."

Damon never received the response. After long pause person he was talking to hung up.

"It's done, we can go now."


	2. I Say It's Fate

New York, 1978

FS*FS*FS

Felicity found herself in underground New York club. Even from outside she was able to hear music, but inside it was almost deafening. But people around her were unhindered. They were dancing with hungry expression in their eyes, grinding on one another, making out in dim lit dance floor, temporally forgetting the world outside these walls.

It was no coincidence she ended up here tonight. She spend last ten years living in Chicago, but now she felt it was time to move and to do it fully she needed new ID. From someone close to her she heard about this place - "Billy's". The owner was vampire who was in business dealing fake IDs.

Taking in the inside interior she found the bar to the right from the stage. Behind it, pouring drinks, stood owners description matching man. Locking on to her destination Felicity strode straight to the bar, not slightly bothered with the looks she received from men and women she passed.

"What can I get for you?" The man behind the bar asked her soon after she made her way there.

Barman had dark brown hair in shaggy style and hazel eyes; his face was covered by few days old scruff. He wore dark clothes in the style of today. From his appearance you'd think he was a rebel, but his posture said otherwise. His hunched shoulders and downward pointed eyes said he didn't want to capture attention or be memorable. Well with his business it was good tactic.

"Will?" After he warily nodded to confirm his identity, Felicity sent him her most winning smile. "Good to finally meet you. Nadine send me, she said you're the best at procuring documents. Maybe we could discuss business in quieter place. And I wouldn't mind a glass of your best scotch."

Club owner looked at her a little bit stunned. The speed at which she spouted words out of her mouth was supernatural on to itself. He had to shake his head to break out of the daze and fully comprehend blonde woman's standing before him words.

"Nadine's friends are my friends. Follow me, I show you where I keep good stuff." Will motioned one of the waiters to take his place, and led her to the door in the back marked with the sign 'Private. Staff Only.'

On the other side of the door was narrow corridor with other five doors. Will went straight for the red one. Behind them was office type room. On one side stood a desk covered by stacks of files and documents. Behind the desk was big leather chair. On the ground was littered with unopened boxes. There were cabinets lining the walls. On the other side of the room was small relaxation area with old ratty couch and small coffee table. Above it were some personal photos pinned to the bulletin board.

Club owner motioned for Felicity to sit on the couch while he went to the cabinet and found the bottle scotch and poured two glasses. Handing one to the blond vampire, he sat beside her.

"So what do you want?"

"Straight to business. Okay. Nad told me about your line of business. I need two sets of IDs. One is for me, another for 5'6" female, brunette, about thirty years old."

"Mhmm... And how soon do you need them?"

"The sooner, the better." Taking the sip out of her glass she closed her eyes in delight. "Nice. I see why you'd want to keep it to yourself. Even though I'm more of the wine girl myself I can appreciate good stuff."

"Thank you. Rush job will cost you more." Will told her in advance, before any deal could be made, but her face remained the same - calm, with a hint of the smile, her eyes also didn't show any signs of disapproval. She just nodded showing her acceptance. "Okay. I'll go talk with my guy and your IDs will be ready by tomorrow night."

"Here's half of the payment." She took the envelope from her jacket pocket and handed it to the seller. "The other half you'll get when I'll see my ID's." Threat in her voice was unmistakable. Will better deliver what he promised or it won't end well for him.

"Understandable. You're more when welcome to stay. 'Crispy Ambulance' is performing tonight."

The muffled sound of music was still heard, reverberating through the thin walls. And since she hasn't had any other plans she decided to stay. Gulping down last of her drink she sat her glass on the coffee table and fallowed other vampire through the doors to the main part of the club.

DS*DS*DS

Damon was bored. Will hasn't had any request for ID tonight and he wasn't particularly hungry. So it left him standing in the crowd of horny humans rubbing together. Lots of women tried to catch his attention but tonight they only bored the hell out of him.

He was almost tempted to retire upstairs to apartment he rented from Will. But just then his attention was attracted to young blond woman entering 'Billy's'. For a moment Damon thought his heart skipped a beat. She wore oversized T-shirt from Black Sabbath concert, and faded dark brown, well worn leather jacket. Her figure hugging jeans highlighted her long slender legs and toned ass. It was even more emphasized by her dark red high heeled buckle trim boots. Her face was captivating, framed by golden hair cascading in waves down her back, styled bangs casted shade on her eyes making her blue ones look even deeper. Her lips were painted blood red color, tempting to kiss it off.

Damon wasn't the only one to notice her. She had some kind of magical aura surrounding her, drawing people's attention to herself. Not that it meant anything for her, judging by determination on her face she had the purpose and she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. And he likes driven women.

With Damon's attention sparked he observed her from a far, studying her movements, expressions, trying to decide if he really wanted to engage her. But before he could decide on anything she exchanged few words with Will and fallowed him to the back. She must be one of Will's side business clients. After the meeting she'll probably just leave through the back. Damon was little bit surprised to feel a pang of disappointment at that thought. At any consolation was she would have to come back to collect IDs.

After twenty minutes Damon moved to the bar for last drink that night. Sipping his drink slowly, he watched some kind of punk band perform on stage, when he heard enchanting laughter behind him. Glancing behind his shoulder he saw mysterious blond from before chatting with bartender.

Not wanting to waste his chance Damon turned to bartender gestured to blonde's drink.

"Put it on my tab."

Stunning woman looked up and send him flirtatious grin. And hold out her hand for him.

"Thanks. I'm Felicity by the way."

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He smirked, his thumb stroking their joint hands.

Just then Damon felt shiver of anticipation run down his spine. Only he was unaware she also felt the same energy pulse through her body.


	3. Company We Keep

Mystic Falls, 2013

FS*FS*FS

She didn't know how, but Damon managed to convince her to follow him to Salvatore's boarding house. And now Felicity was sitting on the couch in cavernous living room, listening to Damon explain the rules to the drinking game he thought up.

"Name the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done. Rule number two: Toast to the glory of her impending death. Rule number three: If you come across something that's worse, which you will, repeat rules one and two." He pours four shots.

"Don't you think it's a tad insensitive? I can hear her upstairs, dying." Felicity tried to reprimand him to no avail.

"No, because Katherine pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years, while I waited for her lying ass." He picks up a shot and drinks it.

"Okay, but don't expect me to join in." She declined offered whiskey shot. "And so you know, I don't support underage drinking." Felicity said her gaze set on Jeremy.

Damon sent her amused smirk, his eyes sparkling with mirth and confidence that he knows something she doesn't.

"And I'll have you know what I'm his legal guardian."

Snort slipped out from her mouth.

"Who would be so stupid to entrust their child's future in to your capable hands?" She rose from her seat. "I need wine for this."

Damon sighted knowing well her obsession with good red wine.

"Wine cellar is down this corridor third door to the left. Go down the stair and then second door to the right. And while you there, bring back a bottle of champagne to toast to evil witch's demise." Vampire shouted to her retreating figure, at that she just rolled her eyes even though he didn't see.

Walking to retrieve the drink of her choice blond heard Damon goading Matt and Jeremy to join him in the next round.

DS*DS*DS

Damon watched her until she disappeared around the corner. Once she was out of the view he turned his attention to Matt.

"Quarterback, go."

"Uh..." Blond man got caught not expecting the question. His attention was still directed towards the way Felicity went to. Puzzlement was glazing his eyes. That only gain him contemptuous glare from Damon.

"Little Gilbert." He nodded to one of three shots left on the coffee table.

"She fed me to Silas and I died." Jeremy slammed empty glass on the table.

"Doozy." Dark haired vampire raised another glass. "Wait... Does the one I mentioned before beats pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house?"

Jeremy feigns thinking it over. "I don't think so."

"I don't think so too. Damn." Damon gulps down his whiskey cheering his companions to participate in walk down memory lane with prize up ahead.

"Also she made me crash my car into the pole and left me for death... again." He takes whiskey Damon just poured.

Finally breaking out of his revere Matt decided to add his own input.

"My sister is dead because of her." He drinks.

"Yes she is... Because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicky into murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of a tomb she wasn't in." There was a tiniest hint of remorse in Damon's voice. Not only for Vicky's untimely death but and for someone he hurt, because he was unable to shake off his obsession with wretched woman before his hopes for bright future were lost. Only memories remained and all 'what ifs'.

He had no desire to walk the gloomy nostalgia lane, it was time to celebrate, so he handed both boys one more shot and taking one as well, he jovially shouted.

"Group shot!"

"Seriously?"

Elena's voice caused somber silence spread in the room, as she made her way to the room with Caroline and Bonnie following closely behind.

"Elena... We're were just... uh..." Matt tried to find words to vindicate their actions.

"I know what you're doing." She strode straight to Jeremy and snatched shot glass out of his hands. "You're cut off."

A moment of awkward silence stretched out as Damon and Elena's eyes met. He was hoping to avoid meeting her for awhile. They both still were quite raw since they break-up just last night. Trying to dissuade unpleasant situation Elena raised Jeremy's drink.

"If anyone is drinking for Katherine's last days, it's going to be me."

She downs whiskey in her hand in one go.

"She impersonated me... repeatedly." Downs another shot. "Made Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach and she cut off Uncle John's fingers."

"He might have deserved that." Younger Gilbert piped in.

People in the room nod acknowledging the truth of his statement.

"My Grams died trying to close a tomb she wasn't in." Bonnie voiced another one of Katherine's sins.

Since not all dying woman's victims are present, Caroline offers one for her ex-boyfriend.

"Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her."

"Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that, we lost Jenna." Elena drinks again.

"And Alaric." Damon adds still missing his best friend.

"She tried to kill me at least twice." Damon's drinking game became the competition. Trying to one up one another remembering worst deeds Katherine did in her life.

"She did kill me... Although I'm weirdly better off." It was strange for Caroline to feel gratitude towards the woman she detested for so long, so she washed that feeling with alcohol and listened to hear what else others will think up.

Now that there were six of them doing shots, celebrating Katherine's death, booze evaporate much faster. They were already on their second bottle and still no one saw the end to evil, diabolical things Katherine caused for them. So Matt, always one to think ahead, decided to restock their alcohol supply and was about to stand up. But before he could do that group was interrupted by Felicity standing in archway, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and champagne in the other.

"Damon look that I found. 1982 Chateau Lafite Rothschild. Oliver owes me one for the favor I did for him. But I think he forgot, or there wasn't any wine to begin with, because reasons he gave me were bogus. So... No wine, but he did transferred million dollars in my bank account before leaving. Stupid need to take responsibility for everything what's wrong in the world." She started rambling, slightly shaking her head lost in her story, not noticing how far off topic she gone.

"Lis." Damon said calm and clearly. Long time ago accustomed to her runaway mouth. He still remembers the shock and amusement he felt after all those times when her brain to mouth filter failed her and she couldn't stop babbling.

"Oh." she looked around spotting new faces in the room. Felicity looked down to see that she was still holding two bottles, therefore had no free hands.

"Catch." She gave Damon moment's notice before throwing champagne at him. Her aim was impeccable and only his supernatural reflexes helped him to catch bottle and avert imminent head trauma."Glasses?"

"Behind you. Third shelf from the top." His accommodating, almost pleasant behavior caught others off guard, only unperturbed was Felicity. She went straight to the cabinet and retrieved glass for red wine.

FS*FS*FS

Felicity felt the tension rising in the room. Her guess it had something to do with her. Doing her best to ignore it she uncorked wine and poured some for herself. Taking the sip and enjoying the taste on her tongue she finally faced the rest group.

They were silent, watching her with varying degrees of curiosity. Only the doppelganger girl was looking not at her, but at Damon. She sent accusatory glare at him as if he betrayed her somehow.

First one to break the ice was cheerleader type blonde girl. Her bubbly personality was evident in her voice and body language.

"Hi! I'm Caroline Forbes. This is my friends Bonnie Bennett," She gestured to chocolate colored girl sitting on Jeremy's armchair's arm. "And Elena Gilbert." She pointed to doppelganger, not bothering to introduce guys since they weren't surprise by her presence.

"Caroline? Earlier Damon confused me for you. He actually thought you came to gloat over the fact that he and Elena broke-up." Felicity chuckled remembering Damon's stunned expression once he realized his mistake. "And Bennett. Mhmm..." She looked straight in the eyes to former witch, who felt unknown energy flow through her body unable to look away from penetrating crystal blue eyes. It lasted just for the second although it seemed much longer."You'd make your ancestors proud." Statement was vague but showed that she was familiar with witches.

After this strange, somewhat awkward encounter Matt decided that they definitely need more booze and itching to do something other than sit in uncomfortable silence, he left for the cellar.

Once he left Elena was the first to catch up to the fact that Felicity yet to introduce herself.

"You forgot to introduce yourself. Who are you?" Doppelgangers' voice was prim, insecurities running under false bravado.

Blond grinned wide; sending Damon mischievous look asking for permission at which he only raised amused eyebrows. Felicity squared her shoulders and took deep breath before revealing the name she got thirty three years ago.

"Felicity Salvatore."


	4. Big Things Have Small Begginings

New York, 1979

DS*DS*DS

It was picture perfect late summer afternoon. The heat receded to pleasant warmth, setting sun painted clear blue sky in various shades of orange and yellow and buzzing quieted as crowd of people enjoying the carefree summer day in Central Park thinned out. Felicity and Damon was laid down on the blanket in secluded area, snacking on leftovers from their picnic lunch.

All of this was Damon's idea. They knew each other for only four months now and she was still surprised to see Damon's romantic side. At first Felicity kept Damon at arm's length and only thing they both wanted was to satisfy their physical needs.

They collapsed to the bed the very first night they met. No emotions, no strings were involved, everything was purely physical. Their mutual attraction was undeniable, and it only grew stronger with every passing passion filled night. Usually they both would be bored with their lovers by the time the first rays of sunshine dispelled the darkness of the night. But it didn't happen with them. First night was followed by the second, then by the third and so on.

Their nights would always start at 'Billy's', sometimes they would snack on party goers or have the a drink or two, other times they would foregone this dance and go straight upstairs to Damon's flat and clothes couldn't come flying off fast enough. In the mornings when Damon wake up, Felicity would be gone and her spot in bed already cold.

The same routine was happening for a few weeks, when one morning, just at the break of dawn, Damon was woken up by rustling in the room. He reached for the warm body he was exploring with his hands and mouth just mere hours ago. He wanted to draw her closer and repeat their earlier activities all over again. But his hand hit empty, but still warm sheets. He sat up leaning on his elbows to see woman dressed only in her underwear, sexy lingerie set he had so much fun peeling off of her last night. She was on all fours crawling on the floor searching for something under the table. Her position gave him open view to her backside, sight he appreciated very much.

"Lost something?" he asked, voice filled with amusement. Startled, Felicity hit her head on the table trying to glance at his direction.

"As the matter of fact, yes. Do you remember where my other shoe landed?" Just now he noticed her clutching one of hers knee length leather high heel in one of her hands. Looking around the room he saw what their clothes were scattered all over his bedroom, but her shoe was out of sight. Damon distinctly remembered removing her jacket and blouse near the door and leaving in heap on living room's floor together with his own jacket and booths he kicked off there.

They never made it to the bedroom for the first round. Couple not even got the chance to full undress before succumbing to the throws of passion. After sating their hunger and catching their breath the pair moved from the couch to the bedroom. Where Damon took his time to undress her painfully slowly and explored every inch of her perfect body. After, they both were exhausted and felt asleep in each other arms. But now Felicity was gathering her clothes, preparing to leave and it didn't sit well with Damon.

"Why don't you stay?" He threw it out there. No pressure, just a suggestion.

"You know why." Felicity didn't look at him still searching for her lost shoe.

"Well, I don't. So maybe you could explain me." He sat on the edge of the bed, sheets pooled around his hips, and he snagged Felicity's wrist to pull her closer and stroking his thumbs over her hands trying to soothe her.

"It's not how things work between us." She sounded uncertain as she whispered looking to the ground not wanting to meet his eyes. Sex was easy for her, emotional vulnerability more complicated. She spent centuries hardening her heart and building walls to avoid heartbreak. And now she's very close to giving in to temptation to risk her heart.

"I don't ask for eternal commitment, but you could stay the night from time to time." He snaked his arms around Felicity's waist tugging her to stand between his legs.

Reluctantly she gave him small smile and leaned in for a kiss, which he returned enthusiastically.

In the morning she was still soundly asleep in his arms. Damon smirked looking at head full of blond hair resting on his chest and placed gentle kiss on it. He untangled himself from Felicity's warm, toned body, careful not to wake her up. Pulling up his discarded jeans Damon wandered to the kitchen to gather up the ingredients from the fridge he'll need to make his famous waffles. He piled it up on the counter, turned coffee maker to make a pot of coffee, and started mixing.

Few minutes later he heard soft footsteps coming from the bedroom.

"Mhmmm... Coffee..." Felicity mumbled stepping into the kitchen. She was donned in one his T-shirt which was too big for her and covered her to mid tights, she must have found it in his closet, her hair tousled, and sleep still evident in her dazed eyes. She was dead sexy even just rolled out of bed. But her behavior didn't let him contain the laugh bubbling his in his chest as he passed her hers morning caffeine dose.

"Not the morning person?" He asked, but she just muttered something unintelligible and pressed mug to her lips. She closed her eyes and sighted with pleasure after the first swig.

"I need coffee to fully function in the mornings." She stated obvious. "Coffee is goodness, I can't imagine how I lived before it was invented." Felicity mused to herself.

Damon furrowed his brow in contemplation. "Just how old are you?"

"You know, it's rude to ask about woman's age. Or are you uncomfortable being with an older woman?" Damon noticed what she as usual used humor as defense mechanism to cover for uncomfortable topic so he answered in kind.

"Well who wouldn't want to use me as their personal boy toy?" He waggled his eyebrows to draw the laugh out of her and he succeeded. "But really, how long have you been a vampire?"

She sobered down and looked straight in his eyes trying to decide if she could trust him. She took the first step last night by staying, maybe she could took the second and divulge some of her personal information. She took the deep breath, her eyes glazed over as her mind traveled to the night her life changed forever more.

"I lived so long; sometimes it feels like my human life was just a dream." Her answer was vague but also enlightening.

Damon wasn't sure if he should say something more or not. If he pushed farther she might close off. So instead he put waffles on the plates sprayed some whipped cream and turned to her.

"Waffles?"

That was three months ago and today Damon packed up picnic lunch and dragged Felicity to Central Park for relaxing day out. It was smashing success. They spend day lounging, soaking up the sun, reading and snacking on delicious lunch Damon prepared. Once the sun was setting the couple gathered their things and was ready to leave.

"What would you say to detour for some dinner?"

"Sure." Felicity listened intently to her surroundings. "I hear someone in that way. Want to share?"

Before Damon could answer she speed off to the direction she pointed to. Only thing left for him was to follow after her. Catching up he found her in front of compelled man.

"Dig in." She offered him first bite, before joining in. When she felt they were nearing to dangerously low blood level left in their prey she tapped Damon's arm to stop him before man suffered irreversible blood loss. She wasn't opposed to drinking from the vein, but she highly objected killing. Vampires might be predators, but she chose not to be a monster.

Using compulsion she stared into mans eyes, his gaze dazed, pupils dilated.

"You tripped and fell. Branch scratched your neck." Felicity's voice was calm and hypnotic.

Once that was taken care of, Damon surprised Felicity by shoving her to the nearest tree and kissed her furiously. He could still taste blood on her lips.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" She whispered breathlessly when Damon moved to her neck. "It's just around the corner."

To say that he was surprised by her offer was understatement. Location of her apartment was closely guarded secret, not once over last four months did she invited him over. Damon knew how much her privacy means to Felicity, and how big of the deal was for her to include him to her trust circle.

"Are you sure?" She did not said anything, only nodded and grabbed his head with both her hands to tug him closer to her, crushing her mouth to his for a searing kiss.


	5. Worlds Collide

Mystic Falls, 2013

DS*DS*DS

"Felicity Salvatore."

Silence was palpable in the room; shaken faces were staring at Felicity.

"What?" Mixture of confusion and shock was evident on Elena's face. Her eyes were fleeting between Felicity and Damon. "How? There is no other living Salvatore."

"Well I am here, as you see." Blonde said. "But technically I'm dead. I died a lot of times, never stay that way for long but still."

Not getting anything concrete, young vampire turned to Damon to get answers from him. Not that he was better help. He just shrugged his shoulder and looked at Felicity, amusement lacing his features. Of course he had no intention to answer any of Elena's questions.

"Anyway," He raised his shot glass to Jeremy." Rumor has it, she burned down the entire city of Atlanta once."

"Well, that might win." Gilbert boy answered.

Elena and Caroline looked at exchange with bewilderment. They couldn't believe that Damon just dismissed their question like that. Bonnie was more intrigued about what Felicity might know about her family's history. But before any of them could ask anything Stefan come downstairs from deathbed of one Katherine Pearce.

"All right. Knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive." He said looking at Damon and empty bottles on the table.

FS*FS*FS

When she heard someone coming down the stairs Felicity subtly moved to stand near the bookshelves and pretended to browse. She was just out from line of vision of anyone entering living room from that direction, but still get good enough view herself.

From a few photos Damon had Felicity recognized newest addition to their company as Stefan Damon's younger brother. She was eager to see brothers interact. Because from what Damon told her about his brother she knew that he resented Stefan, but still brotherly love was always present.

Newcomer chastised the group about their inappropriate behavior. But it Damon, fully immersed in his celebratory mood just had to try to rile Stefan in his twisted drinking game.

"Come on, Stefan. Don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena-look-alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is."

Elena looked insulted and Felicity was no longer centre of attention. Damon extended hand with another shot to Stefan, who after moment of hesitation took it. Form everything Felicity heard about him, this action seem out of character for him.

"In 1864, Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed." His voice was grim, resigned.

"Exactly. Bottoms up." Damon thinking he won took the shot, Elena not far behind him. Felicity was not convinced, she heard unvoiced 'but' at the end of Stefan's statement.

"But, centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family. So for five hundred years, she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She's a survivor, right? So that's the girl I will drink to today. Cheers." Felicity raised her own glass in solidarity even though he was unable to see.

Her eyes went to Damon and she saw change happen there as he decided. It was familiar look, one he got at times when he was determined to reach his goal at any means possible. She just hoped he wouldn't go too far.

"Please. One night of hot sex with her and you're brainwashed?" He said and waited with smug look for the reactions to come. He was not disappointed.

"What?!" Both Elena and Bonnie exclaimed. Shock and disgust was clearly written on their faces. Though in Elena's expressions were hints of hurt too. Interesting.

Felicity was equally surprised. She was not expecting that, not after everything Katherine did to Salvatore brothers. Well the one person who wasn't surprise was Caroline.

"Oh my... I forgot to tell you." Blonde vampire tried to explain. "You were kidnapped and hostaged and..."

Akward silence descended on the room. Stefan started to squirm under accusing gaze of his friends.

"Bottle's empty... I should-"

He tried to excuse himself from uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. But was too slow, because Damon grabbed empty bottle from his hands.

"That's why you never send a busboy to do a man's job."

Felicity felt someone else's presence in the room. She was unable to see who it was from her hideout near the bookshelves without revealing herself to Stefan. And now it really wasn't the time for that. But she didn't have to wait long to find out.

DS*DS*DS

Damon was getting tired from all of this. It was past the point in his patience scale. The game lost it charm and the kids were playing on his nerves. Top it off the booze ended. He always knew that he couldn't trust Mat with important jobs. So he stood up turning to Felicity. He was about to ask her to accompany him when he saw the person standing just behind his brother.

"Nadia... the devil's spawn. Caroline, did you remember to tell Elena that?" He asked sarcastically.

"I think my mind just exploded." Elena shook her head as to force her mind to digest all this new information for her. "Okay. Katherine's upstairs." She motioned to the stairs leading to the room where woman in question was resting.

"Actually, I'm here to see all of you. I found a way save my mother and I need your help." Latest addition to their company said with the thick accent. Her tone was demanding and still full of pain and sorrow.

But Damon was not having it.

"Uh-uh. No way. Even my biased brother knows I will kick his ass from here to Kentucky if he helps Katherine Pierce live one more day on this Earth. No volunteers."

He looked around at others making sure they would comply. Lastly he meets bright blue eyes, determination in them indicates that there would be no way dissuading Felicity from whatever she chooses to do.

"I'll help." Surprised Nadia and Stefan spined around to see Felicity coming out of her observers place. Others too were surprised. Appears they all, except Damon forgot she was still here in the light of new discoveries.

"Who-" Stefan started to ask but Felicity lifted her hand to stop him and turned to Nadia who stood frozen in place since she saw her. Her eyes wide from shock to see familiar face in Salvatore's Boarding house.

"Nadine, what did you do?" Felicity's voice is deadly calm. Those who knew her understood what she was in completely serious. It was even scarier than her famous loud voice. "I know you. You never leave things at chance. I taught you that. So I ask you again. What did you do?"

Nadia looked like chastised child not meeting Felicity's eyes when she reached at her pocket and retrieved old looking male ring with engraving of family's crest.

Gilbert's ring. The same one Matt was wearing. And now was clear why the quarterback didn't come back with refill.

FS*FS*FS

Felicity also recognized the ring and now was staring daggers at Nadia. Not wanting to dive into all of this with hot head she took deep breath and cleared her throat composing herself. She made a gesture as if to readjust glasses she forgot she didn't have, so instead she ran her hands trough her golden hair.

"Where is he?"

"I- I found that old safe Stefan spent the summer drowning in and buried it on this property. Without the ring."

She shook her head. They time were limited and it was not to be wasted. "Nadine, where did you bury him?"

"West side, near the property limits."

"Okay. You should go upstairs to Katherine. I'll talk to you soon." Others did not agree with this and tried to say something but Felicity didn't care and just shooed Nadia towards the stairs with meaningful look.

Once Nadia was out of sight she turned to the rest. She was greeted with disgruntled people.

"What do you think you are doing?" Damon charged to her. But Felicity was holding her own not even flinching. Her gaze catching his, asking him to trust her. Almost imperceptible nod was only answer she got, and she knew what later conversation with Damon was unavoidable.

"Damon, you stay here. And five of you go where Nadia said she left Matt. We don't have much time." When nobody moved she used her loud voice. "NOW!"


	6. Mommy Dearest

**Bulgaria, Sofia Province, 1495**

FS*FS*FS

Felicity was thirsty. She was spent last two weeks traveling through the forests of Europe. She met no people, so only food source was animals. And she was not the biggest fan of that type of diet.

Now she saw lights of the small village in the horizon. She was relieved that she'll be able to feed on humans soon. She wanted to speed there as she could but animals' blood made her weaker and she needed to save her energy if something unexpected comes up.

Once lonely vampire reached village she made sure to stay in the shadows. She didn't know where she ended up and in some places legends about the vampires were widely spread. Also Felicity's appearance at the moment was not the most presentable. Outer skirts of her dress were shredded, covered in mud, leaves, and blood. Bodice had hole in it with caked blood staining the edges. Once shinning golden hair were tangled in knots and dirty.

Vampire was looking for her prey, someone out in the open, who she wouldn't need to compel. Just swift move to snap their neck and her dinner would be served. Now she didn't even care about killing. She was so thirsty that she almost couldn't think about anything else.

She was just sneaking along the wall of small cottage when she heard it. Small whimper. Not a man or a woman, but a child. And Felicity was never able to turn her back on the child in need. Maybe it was her motherly instincts. After all once upon the time she was mother herself.

Hearing scared child made the remaining strength in her to multiply. And her keen senses let her know where child were and she hurried to her.

Little girl, no older than five, was crouched behind the kennel. Tears were rolling down her puffy cheeks. Her arms were hugging herself tightly. She must have been scared out of her mind. So Felicity was really careful while slowly creeping closer and closer to petrified girl.

"Shh, little one." Felicity whispered softly not wanting to frighten her even more.

Vampire was not sure if girl understood so she pointed at herself. "I'm Felicity."

Big brown eyes looked at her distrust shinning bright. Felicity extended her hand to her, gesturing that it's her turn to introduce, but little one shied away. That's why blonde raised her hands in placating nature.

"Na- Nadia."

Name sounded Slavic and from the distance she traveled Felicity decided that she must be somewhere in Bulgaria. She knew local language from the last time she was here.

"It's alright little one. Everything is okay. I won't hurt you, Nadia." Felicity said softly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Bad man... He- He come to hurt- hurt my mommy. She told me to- to hide." Little one sobbed harder.

"Shh. It okay. You did good, sweetie." She reached out again, but this time Nadia didn't retreat. "I need you to be brave girl a little longer. Okay? I promise I'll come back really soon. Brave heart, little one."

Nadia didn't say anything more just nodded, her brown curls bouncing around her shoulders. Felicity gently patted her on the back, stood up and walked to the door. This time she didn't try to be invisible. Rage was rolling down her body in waves, she was coming for blood.

Approaching the doorstep she stopped, doors were left ajar. She took one step forward and there was no barrier. That means the mother is dead. Her mind gone straight to those big doe eyes of the little girl hiding outside. Sorrow flooded her and her heart broke a little bit for that small angel. Child was innocent but now she was condemned for the life of misery, alone in the big, dangerous world.

She walked carefully trying not to make any sounds, looking around for the man who attacked this house.

The kitchen was where she found young woman's body. Blood was splattered everywhere and man with blood covered knife stood over her. Smell of blood was overwhelming. Her eyes turned bright red and black veins popped up on her face.

From that moment she didn't care why he did this. Now all she could see was the vein pulsing in his neck. All she could hear was his blood rushing in his body. All she could smell was that sweet tempting aroma of human blood she was craving for weeks now. She was so thirsty that her throat started to burn. That's why she didn't question his motives. She didn't care.

She slowly sneaked up behind that horrible man and sank her sharp teeth into his warm flesh. He did not fight. There was no time for that. The force of her bite ripped out good chunk of his throat. She sucked him dried and then let him fall to the floor. Limp. Broken. Dead.

Thirst sated, she once again felt like herself and leaned down to check over the woman on the floor. She knew what woman was already dead; otherwise she wouldn't be able to come inside. But for the little girl's sake hoped she would still be alive. But now seeing the evidence she had to face the truth. Little girl was waiting for her. And from now on she was the only one little one has in the world. So she took clean cloth from the drawer, soaked it in the water and cleaned herself up. She didn't want to scare the child anymore that she already was.

Walking through the cottage Felicity found the room fit for young girl. She took a sack and put some of her things in it. Clothes, toys and toiletries. Gathering things she was making the plan. First she needed transportation. If she was alone, she could walk there, but with small child it was impossible. She also needs to compel someone to take them to the bigger town. That person could also serve as food source. Of course she should take some food for Nadia. But now she has to go to that scared little girl and tell her that her mother is gone. She took a deep breath, straightened up and went outside.

Nadia was still in the same position as was when Felicity left her.

"Don't be scared. It's me. It's okay now. You can come out now, bad man is gone. He can't hurt you now."

Little one raised her head cautiously; her chocolate eyes wide, still scared not ready to believe it's over.

"Mommy?" One word made Felicity's heart squeeze painfully in her chest.

"I'm sorry, she's gone too."

Nadia started to sob again, she understood what that meant. She most likely lost someone before. Maybe her father, there was no signs that male was living in the house. Felicity wanted to comfort the girl. She reached her hand to wipe tears from her cheeks. Nadia looked straight in her eyes, for a second she seemed undecided but then she collided with Felicity, burying her face in stranger's chest. After initial shock worn off, vampire embraced little girl. One hand stroking her hair trying to calm child down, another clutching her closer - showing that she'll keep her safe and won't leave her alone.


	7. Into the Woods We Go

**Mystic Falls, 2013**

 **CF*CF*CF**

 _"Damon, you stay here. And five of you go where Nadia said she left Matt. We don't have much time." When nobody moved she used her loud voice. "NOW!"_

Everyone was still in same spot, unmoved. Not sure why they should listen to this blonde. Not that Caroline had anything against her specifically, she just didn't know her. After all they met just this morning.

Before Felicity could say something else her phone pinged and she hurried to read the message. She drew her eyebrows and crinkled her forehead. She started typing on the phone in impossible vamp speed. Caroline had no idea how her phone was able to process all that information so fast.

While she was doing it Damon looked at all of them with raised brows.

"What are you still doing here? Shoo. Go save Mattie-Boy." He showed them the door.

"And if you see someone wandering the woods bring them in." Blondie shouted after them.

Caroline was puzzled. And it must have shown on her face, because Felicity shook her head. "Matt doesn't have much time. Go."

They all shared the look but listened to Damon and his mystery friend and left the house. Matt's life was in danger in they had no time to waste.

After leaving the house the group decided to split up. Stefan and Elena went to one side Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy to another.

"I don't see any freshly dug ground." Jeremy said looking around.

"This property is massive." Bonnie said exasperated.

For a few minutes they searched the woods silently before Caroline couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello? Is no one going to comment on that blonde Damon's friend? Felicity Salvatore? Is she their relative? But if she is, then why Stefan didn't know her? If not, then how is she connected to Damon?"

Bonnie giggled at her blonde friend's little rant. Jeremy just rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I have questions myself. She knows about me and my family." Former witch said thinking about that feeling she got when her eyes locked with mysterious woman.

"And she is vampire." Jeremy added. His revelation got him odd look from Bonnie. "What? You both saw how she moved and the way she talked with Nadia. I'd say they know each other for a long time. Katherine's daughter even seemed afraid of her."

Caroline looked pensive for a moment wondering about everything what happened today. What Jeremy said wasn't surprise for her, she made same conclusions herself. For now she was unable to get the all the answers about this Felicity woman she wanted. Latter she might try to catch her alone to talk, get at least some mysteries nagging her uncovered. So she latched on to another thing she wanted to discuss.

"Okay. And what about Stefan sleeping with Katherine? It's kind of big deal too."

Jeremy snorted at Caroline's need to gossip.

"It doesn't matter. We've slept with our fair share of bad choices."

"No offence taken." Bonnie grumbled under her breath. But since younger Gilbert was walking next to her and Caroline was vampire they both heard her.

"No. Obviously not you." Jeremy rushed to assure her that she was not included in that particular list.

Once everything they were talking about settled down in Caroline's brain, it all suddenly clicked and she froze in her spot from shock.

"Bonnie Bennett! Wait, did you two..." She trailed off looking between her two friends. They didn't say anything but slightly guilty and embarrassed expression on Bonnie's face certainly confirmed Caroline's suspicions. "And you didn't tell me?!" Perky blonde looked outrageous at that notion but her step now had more bounce, excitement bursting from her.

"I didn't think I was obliged." Dark skinned woman crossed her hands.

"Of course you were obligated! You're my best friend! Oh my god. Does Elena know that her little brother..."

The couple interrupted her before she could finish the sentence. They both shouted in unison.

"No!"

"Oh, scandalous sex! Even better!" Bonnie and Jeremy were not impressed by her description. "God, how am I the only person on this planet that isn't having scandalous sex?" Caroline sounded wistful. She wanted something exciting to happen to her. It seemed like everyone had interesting adventures except her. For once she would like to not over think and to do something reckless, scandalous.

Elena's little brother cleared his throat; clearly embarrassed from talking about sex with his sister's friends. Disregarding the fact that he slept with one of these friends himself. "Why don't we split up and think about that?" He suggested.

"Good idea. We'll cover more ground that way." Caroline agreed seeing that she was making her friends uncomfortable. They started to walk off in the one direction, while she run off to another. Turning on her super hearing maybe she would be able to hear Matt shouting for help.

 **SS*SS*SS**

After splitting up from Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy, Stefan and Elena sped off toward the north-west side of Salvatore's property. They were walking, looking around, listening intently to hear anything out of the ordinary. Elena was sending him conspicuous looks and Stefan felt questions radiating from her. But he was in no mood to answer them and besides he had questions of his own.

"Who was that blonde woman in the house?" He was the first one to break awkward silence. Offence is the best defense after all and it might distract her from asking about Katherine.

His question seemed to surprise her. Which was weird, it should have been obvious to everyone in the room that he didn't know that woman. But now that he thought about, Elena wasn't looking at him when that encounter happened. She was glaring at Damon at the time. If she was able, she would've set his brother on fire only by the power of her stare. That made the secret identity of mystery woman that much interesting to him. It was clear by the way Damon trusted her judgment and took her orders without any sarcastic comment they knew each other for the long time. Not just know, but _know_.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew. I never saw her before." He said. "Why she was even there?"

"Really?" She asked confused. "When we got there she was perusing your wine cellar with Damon's permission." It came out bitter; because Damon never let her just take anything from his precious wine cellar. "I thought she is your relative of some kind."

"No. I've been tracking my family's lines and now that Zack is dead there is no living Salvatore's. I'm sure." He didn't mention Sarah. With Salvatore's tendencies to die she was better off not knowing her true parentage."Why would you say that?"

Elena shrugged. "What else should I think? She said that her name is Felicity Salvatore."

"Hmm. Felicity?" Stefan whispered thoughtfully. He was sure that he heard that name before from Damon, but he just can't put his finger on when. Her last name did surprise him. He was certain there was no Felicity in his family tree. She was vampire - Stefan was positive on that. Maybe Damon turned her?

Once they find Matt he really needed to talk with his brother.

It looked like his ex-girlfriend ether didn't notice or she didn't want to notice his muttering. Whatever the reason why she didn't ask more questions was okay with him because he wasn't sure he had any answers.

Once again they were walking in the silence. After few minutes it was broken. This time by Elena.

"So Katherine?" Vampire could hear accusation, disgust and hurt in her voice.

Accusation and disgust he understood. After what Katherine did, few weeks ago he himself couldn't even imagine being with her. But hurt... He not really wanted to know why it was there.

He and Elena were done for a long time. It was her choice. And she chose Damon. He moved on and he thought she did too. Stefan thought she was happy with his brother. But maybe now that they not together anymore and Damon brought home new impressive blonde next day after break-up, she was feeling insecure. It wasn't Stefan's concern anymore. He put all romantic feelings he had for her firmly behind him.

"She helped me." Stefan looked around, not wanting to meet Elena's eyes. But he knew she wanted him to clarify. "With Silas aftermath." He admitted grudgingly.

She stayed silent for a minute, digesting information. Nothing she and Damon did helped Stefan to overcome claustrophobia he developed after spending few long months drowning over and over again in the safe at the bottom of the lake, but Katherine was able to help him fight his demons. Of course it did not redeem her. She still was manipulative and evil human being.

"Can I still hate her?" Elena asked only half joking.

"Yes you can." Younger Salvatore brother understood where she's coming from and he didn't object, even offered Elena a small smile.

"Thank you." She smiled at him in return. Something familiar to hope was shinning in her eyes.

"But I don't. I know I should, but for some reason, I keep rooting for her to find peace. And Katherine's not the only one, you know. Damon keeps pushing you away because he hates himself...who he is, what he's done." He explained to her to relieve her of some pain she must be harboring inside. He wanted to encourage her not to give up on his big brother, but something inside him didn't let him to speak those words out loud. It wasn't because of Elena, but more because of the mystery woman and that invisible but tangible connection between her and Damon.

Before any of them could say anything else Stefan heard crushing of the leaves as someone was moving nearby. He gestured for Elena to be quiet as they approached the source of the sound.

 **MD*MD*MD**

Matt Donovan was not expecting for the sharp pain in his neck when he was picking out a bottle of bourbon from Salvatore's collection. He had only just enough time to get a glimpse of Nadia before his vision started to blur and he hit the floor.

He woke up slowly his head was pounding. Matt was disorientated. His surroundings were dark and blond boy couldn't see where he was. Feeling around he found out that he was in some kind of metal box. And his ring was missing. It hit him then that he might die. Panicking he started shouting for help.

In some time, when his voice became hoarse Matt remembered something he and Tyler once saw on TV show. Matt needed to stop shouting and try to conserve the oxygen. So instead he started banging on the metal walls hoping that vampires with their sensitive hearing would came find him.

Matt Donavan was about to give up hope on someone finding him when he felt the box moving. Lid opened with a creek. Sunlight hit him straight in the eyes and he had to cover them with his hand. Blinking to regain his eyesight he sat up. And he couldn't believe what he saw.

Stunning as usual, before him stood blonde Original vampire, his ex-girlfriend Rebekah.

"I'm gone not three months and look at the trouble your in." Her usual arrogant demeanor was softened by the smile she gave Matt.

"Then I'm glad you're here to help me" Donovan climbed out of the safe Stefan was once buried in and went to hug Rebekah. He missed her. But their reunion was interrupted by Elena and Stefan.

"Matt! Thank, God, you alright." His old friend collided with him and embraced him tightly.

He patted her back, to reassure her he was ok. Original vampire found him just in time. He was not sure how much longer he could've stay awake. Lack of oxygen was already making him drowsy. Few more minutes and he would have lost his consciousness. Soon after, dead would have followed permanent this time.

"Rebekah?" Matt heard surprised Stefan's voice come from behind him. He turned his head to get a better view of them both, Elena's hand still snaked around his waist.

Rebekah looked up from checking her phone. "Hello Stefan. Elena." With her past lover blond vampire was perfectly cordial. But with Elena she was as cold as ice."Should we go back to your house? I just got the text asking me to go there."

She confidently marched toward the house. In her wake three very confused people were left wondering who sent her the text and why they asked her to visit Salvatore brothers' home.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoying it. :) And I have a question for you.**

 **With whom, in your opinion, should Stefan be paired? (Not Caroline)**


	8. The Secret Charm of the Forbidden

**Mystic Falls, 2013**

 **CF*CF*CF**

After parting from Bonnie and Jeremy, Caroline was walking in the woods, on the Salvatore property, alone searching for the place Nadia buried the safe with Matt.

"Matt! MATT!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs. Then suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw well recognizable figure standing among the trees.

"Hello, Caroline." Calm, smooth voice with alluring accent sounded, fallowed by the so familiar sinful smirk.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. He was really standing in front of her.

"Klaus..." She breathed out his name. She needed to say it to be sure she wasn't hallucinating. But shock soon worn off and her fearless and confident self was back in place. "Sorry. Matt's buried alive. No time to chat."

Caroline didn't wait for him to answer. Using her vamp super-speed, she got away from Klaus. But e used to her antics calmly followed after her, his signature smug smirk prominent on his face.

"Are you not the least bit curious as to why I'm here?" He shouted after her trying to gain her attention.

"I literally just whooshed at the sight of your face, so no."

Blonde vampire wanted to put as much distance between them as she could. But that little self assured smile she gave him did nothing to dissuade him from tagging along. It only fueled his fascination.

"Damon informed me that Katarina Petrova made a tragic turn."

"So, you're here to gloat over her corpse-to-be? Delight in the closure of five hundred years of revenge. Great. I'm even less interested." She mocked him before super-speeding away once more. Amused Original hybrid followed after her again.

This time he changed his strategy to draw her attention.

"Well perhaps you'd be more interested in talking about Tyler."

At the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name she stopped at the halt.

"Is he... Did you..." Caroline's voice came out hesitant. She didn't know how to ask the question gnawing on her mind because she was afraid of the answer. She might no longer be in love with Tyler, but he would always be important to her as a friend and her first love. Last time Caroline saw her hybrid ex-boyfriend he was preparing to go on revenge quest against Klaus. And those who get on the bad side of Original were rarely able to escape alive.

 **NM*NM*NM**

"Nah. I sent him off with a little more than a bruised ego. He really does hate me, poor lad. Revenge...it eats at him. I hear you two broke up." Last part Klaus said with false sympathy.

Even though he was the one who let Tyler to come back to his hometown, he was never happy about it. He only did it for his bubbly, cheerful vampire who commandeered all his thoughts and feelings. After all, all he wanted was for Caroline to be happy. And at that moment it seemed she needed that stupid fool also he was confident that one day Caroline would come to him on her own merit. Of course his decision helped to lessen the animosity baby vampire displayed toward him. Klaus just couldn't understand how Lockwood boy could skip on the opportunity to be with the most perfect woman.

"Because I made him choose. Me, or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong. I suggest that you learn from his mistake and let Katherine die in peace. Dying sucks enough as it is...no need to rub anyone's nose in it."

Caroline speeded away again. But Klaus was not following this time. He stood still, pondering that she just told him. And just like that the perfect idea came to him.

In the distance he could hear Caroline once again yelling for Matt. He already heard the boy shouting for help a while ago and sent his sister Rebekah to rescue him. He imagined that both love birds were quite pleased to see each other.

He was fully concentrated on Caroline. They needed to talk. He had question for her and would not leave before hearing the honest answer from her.

Klaus found her in small clearing. She stood still fully absorbed into her task - listening for Matt's cries using her sensitive vampire hearing. She hasn't even noticed when he approached her. For a minute he just stood there and looked at her standing in the beam of sunlight. His artist's eye immediately caught that her milky skin appeared even fairer than usual or how rays of sunshine made it look like her hair was flowing like pure liquid gold. She had her eyes closed, but he could perfectly imagine her deep blue-green eyes, reminding him of the stormy sea. They're always so lively. Like the blonde herself. She is capable of such overpowering compassion, raging anger, passionate and all consuming love.

She was more precious than any artwork he seen in his immortal life. But she couldn't be owned. She was like unstoppable force of nature. Untamable. If he could he would just stand here all day, watching her in awe.

But he knew if he wouldn't say something now she'll run away and he'd have to go chasing after her once again.

 **CF*CF*CF**

Caroline stood unmoving in the small clearing concentrating on trying to hear Matt's voice amid of wood noises with the help of her sensitive vampire hearing. But only thing she could make out was annoyingly enticing voice of devilishly handsome Original.

"Would you give me the same choice?"

"What?" She crinkled her brows in quite an adorable way.

"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katarina, would you give me the same choice as Tyler?"

This was not something she was expecting. Her mind wandered for the second before she forced herself to focus.

"I don't know what you mean." She denied his claim. But she herself could still hear defensive note in her voice. She didn't want to do this right now. Her carefully built walls were already starting to crack from his nearness.

"Yes you do." Klaus took a step towards her, slowly invading her personal space.

"You can't do this to me. You can't just show up while my friend is missing and is in danger and try to distract me."

Klaus was clearly amused by her rhetoric. He smiled at her like he knew something she didn't and started talking before she was even finished, chuckling softly.

"You know, while you've been vamping off in all the wrong directions, I heard Matt's distant and desperate screams." Original said smugly.

Blonde vampire's head darted around franticly. "Where?" She was ready to run at the moment's notice. She just needed a direction from Klaus. But he just shook his head amusedly.

"Don't worry love, I've got it covered. Trust me; he'll be quite happy with his rescuer." He grinned at her with a cocky smile.

She had no reason to believe him, but that tiny spark in his eyes made her want to trust him about this. And she did, against her better judgment. She trusted that he knew better than letting something happen to Matt. Caroline could never forgive him that.

Caroline and Klaus were walking through the woods together in amicable silence. Now that they had time, neither of them was rushing anywhere.

"So, the quarterback has been saved. What now?" Older vampire asked, interested in Caroline's plans. She was yet to answer his previous question.

"Don't you have a dying girl you need to go punish for her sins?" She asked him bitterly. She knew that Katherine was no sunshine, but only thing she did directed to her came out as one of the best things of her life. She honestly thought that she was immensely better for becoming this bloodsucking predator. Before all of this happened and her eyes were opened to a brand new world, she led a very shallow life. Now Caroline couldn't even imagine what would have come out of her if she'd stayed on that path. So no, she did not felt hatred for murderer. She disliked her for her manipulative nature and what she made her friends to go through, but she also pitied the girl who lost everything when she was only seventeen. She knew how hard it could be. There was all that time her mother wouldn't even look her in the eyes for becoming the creature of the night and her father trying to torture vampire out of her.

"I do, but I won't, for you." Hybrid was almost flippant as he said that.

He said that not for the first time today, but she was still unconvinced. "So you came all the way to Mystic Falls to back off when I tell you to?" She asked him incredulously.

"No. I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse-to-be, as you so poetically put it, but I will leave - minus the gloating - in return for one, small thing."

She did not trust him enough to agree without knowing all the details. So she asked him what he wanted from her.

"I want your confession." He said her simply.

She narrowed her eyes, becoming defensive once again. What kind of confession could he want? And what were his alternative motives? Caroline was already looking for hidden meaning in his words.

"My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"

Klaus was not thrown by her evasiveness. He knew that it was his perfect opportunity to get all the answers to the questions which were plaguing his mind for so long. He just needed to hear it from her lips the truth, just one time.

"Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'll never mention this to you again. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility or revulsion. And you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done. I will leave you be and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me. Just this once"

Klaus put the ball in her court and now it was time for her to make a decision. Caroline appeared to be thinking deeply, weighing her answer to his plea. She knew that there would no way back if she told him the truth.

"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans; and a future; and things that I want and none of those things involve you. Okay. None of them." She hurried to let out all of this before she lost all the courage. But she made a mistake by glancing at Klaus' eyes.

Broken look on his face and the endless well of sadness in his eyes made her heart squeeze painfully. Always so smug and arrogant Klaus now stood before and looked at her as if she kicked his puppy.

"I see."

Two words. Just two words uttered with such deep disappointment was Caroline's undoing and she found herself pouring out all those things she buried deep down in the shadows of her heart. It was like the damp broke and she was unable to stop the words from pouring out of her mouth.

"No you don't. Yes, I do cover our connection with hostility, 'cause yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to leave me alone...like you said, and never mention this again. Then yes...I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."

"I will let you go. And I won't talk about this again. I promise." He hurriedly agreed with everything she asked for.

Caroline walked up to Klaus and stopped to stand within few centimeters of his face.

"Good." She said softly gazing straight into his eyes, her breath glossing his lips.

She leaned to him slowly, capturing his lips in sweet kiss. She felt world stop for the moment as their lips connected. She withdrew a bit in surprise to look at Klaus. She wanted to know if he felt it too. If the look he gave her was any indication, he absolutely did. Grinning he captured her lips in more passionate kiss and pushed her to the nearest tree. By the time Caroline's back hit the trunk of the car they both were divested from their jackets and her wandering hands were trying to remove his Henley.

Klaus pinned her to the tree, ripping the buttons of her blouse to get to her smooth, silky skin. His lips were devouring hers. It was long time since Caroline felt this kind of rush, this kind of passion. Her blood was pumping and desire was pooling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Klaus' touch on her skin was driving her mad. So she let go of her sanity and surrendered herself to the all consuming wave of passion threatening to swallow her.

After some time Caroline and Klaus were lying on the ground naked still tangled in each other, breathing deeply. They both were disheveled with twigs and leaves stuck in their hairs. But neither wanted to move yet and let the rest of the world in their little bubble.

"This can't happen again." Caroline muttered burrowing her nose into Klaus' neck as his fingers ran up and down her spine.

"Mhmm. You said the same thing after the first time, but here we are." Hybrid said with throaty chuckle.

Caroline smacked his naked, muscled chest. "I'm serious. No matter how great it was, I still have a plan. That hasn't changed."

"You said great? Maybe we should make it fantastic." Klaus leaned closer and captured her lips in the passionate kiss which promised so much more.

"That's what you got from all that?" Caroline gasped out when he released her lips to travel down her jaw peppering butterfly kisses.

"I still don't hear you opposing the idea." And she didn't. Right now she would do anything he asked, she would say yes to everything, but she trusted him enough to respect her decisions and don't pressure her.

Instead she took control into her own hands and rolled them over. Right now she was on top and enjoying the view.

Giving Klaus mischievous smirk she said. "Are you ready to make this _phenomenal_?"


	9. Stop My Beating Heart

**Mystic Falls, 2013**

 **DS*DS*DS**

Once everyone left to look for Matt, Damon turned to Felicity. She was still texting with someone.

"Do you want to explain?" He raised inquiring eyebrow at her.

"Huh?" Felicity muttered not lifting her eyes from the screen. Irritation he previously suppressed bubbled up to the surface.

"Nadia?" Damon prompted waiting for answers for unvoiced questions.

Devil spawn's name finally got her attention. Felicity's blue eyes widened and darted toward the staircase. Seeing her intention to go upstairs, Damon caught her wrist before she could make a move.

"What are you doing?" She almost growled at him. Eyes flashed with anger.

"Well I want an explanation." Damon pulled her closer trying to intimidate her with his most formidable stare. But just as every time before, it did not work on her. She countered it with heated glare of her own and yanked her hand free from his grasp.

"I need to go upstairs and see what I'm dealing with." Felicity said getting more frustrated by the second. "Clock is ticking."

Damon looked at her trying to understand why she was doing it. Why was she here in the first place? And why is she so keen on helping Nadia? Nothing made any sense.

They spent together sixteen years and she not once mentioned knowing Katherine or Nadia. She always was a private person, but he believed that she trusted him. Over the time she opened up to him. But now he saw that Felicity was still the volt of secrets.

"Tell me what's going on." Damon insisted.

"Nadia called and I came to help her." She tried to step around him but he stopped her again. "Let me through so I can do just that and after that I'll leave."

"I just don't understand why you doing this."

"I told you already. Nadia called, I came to this little cursed town and now I need to go upstairs to see the state in which Katherine is to see what I can do to help." This time Felicity moved with more force and pushed Damon aside to get to second floor where Katherine laid dying.

"Why?" Puzzled Damon fallowed her toward the room where Nadia's voice could be heard.

"It's a long story."

"Maybe you could tell me latter." Damon tried to coax her to share.

Before, when they were together, he was always able to sneak through the cracks in walls she build around herself, or at least he thought so. What else she left out?

"I don't think so." Felicity said in empty voice. There were no emotions in it. And he knew it well. It was always her way of coping with heightened feelings. If it got too much she would not flick her humanity switch off, she would push them aside until she was alone to examine them. It hurt a bit to realize that he was no longer a person she could be herself with. First time it took Damon over two years to show her that she can let her guard down around him. But now he's back at the beginning.

"I'll even add good bottle of red and tube of mint chocolate chip." Damon used his most seductive tone. And it worked. Felicity stopped and whirled around to jab her index finger in his muscular chest. Her eyes were no longer emotionless, fire was blazing bright.

"You no longer have a right to demand anything from me. You left. One morning you just weren't there anymore. But it was twenty years. I got over it. I moved on." She emphasized every point by jabbing him.

"Nineteen years, four months, two weeks and three days." Damon whispered so softly that even Felicity with her vamp hearing had trouble. Her eyes clouded with befuddlement.

"What?" She didn't understood why he was saying that to her now. He knew all her contacts. He knew her safe houses where she kept all the records about personalities she took on and her whereabouts. But he never reached out to her. But now he was sending her mixed signals.

"I said that I know how long it's been. And yes I might've moved on with my life, but I could never get over you." His dark eyes bored into her, pleading to believe.

"No." Felicity said furiously shaking her head and taking few steps back to get away from Damon's personal space which she unconsciously invaded in her anger. "Stop. I don't want to hear that. You are saying all of this only because Elena left you. She was your perfect fantasy. In your eyes she was everything Katherine pretended to be. Am I right?" Damon did not need to voice his answer; it shone brightly on his face. "And now that you lost her you want me? Well, I will never be anyone's second best." She turned on her heel and run towards Stefan's room where she-devil resided.

 **FS*FS*FS**

Conversation with Damon left her reeling. But she couldn't let herself get dragged down this rabbit hole again. She managed to escape it before, but she wasn't sure she could do it again.

At least Felicity was glad Damon didn't follow after her immediately. It gave a minute to collect herself before she had to confront Katherine.

She never met the woman, though she heard plenty. After Nadia found out that Katarina Petrova was her mother ten years ago, Felicity did her best to research woman. She was already aware that Katarina was doppelganger and on the run from Klaus Mikaelson. But Felicity was shocked to discover that Katarina Petrova and Damon's ex-lover Katherine Pierce was one and the same person. Nadia refused Felicity's help with her pursuit to find her biological mother she wanted to do it on her own. Ever since she was little, Nadia was very independent.

In the last decade news from Nadia was scarce and far between. So when she contacted her two days ago, Felicity jumped to her trusty mini cooper and drove to Mystic Falls. And now she was in Damon's house, mentally preparing to go face the mother of the woman she called her daughter.

Stefan's bedroom was dimly lit, curtains drawn close. In the opposite side of the room stood the bed where laid frail looking young woman. Her hair was no longer vibrant brown color; grey strands invaded it diminishing the strong, shining look they once had. Her skin was sallow, sickly colored, big bags under her eyes. Katherine laid propped by the pillows, eyes closed - resting. Nadia sat on the chair next to the bed holding her mother's hand, drawing soothing circles on her palm. Quietly telling her about her life, about where she have been, what she have seen. She tried to cram in five hundred years into one night because she wanted to share it with her mother. If something went wrong it was her last chance to spend some time with woman who birthed her.

And even though Felicity wanted to give Nadia as much time with Katherine as possible, she knew if there was tiniest of chances that she could give them more time than one last day she have to interrupt them now. She quietly stepped to Nadia and put gentle hand on her shoulder in comforting gesture. Brunette vampire looked up, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just they suggested a plan that could have saved her."

"It's okay, honey." Small forgiving smile was on Felicity's face. "But you called me. And you know that I always come when you call. Family is the most important thing."

"Always and forever." Nadia said as a habit she got from Felicity over the years. It was a promise she gave her that evening when she found her, just little scared girl hiding from the horrors of the world.

"That's right. Now do you have what I need?"

Nadia jumped up from her seat letting go of Katherine's hand to get to her bag. From which she pulled out menacing looking dagger. This was the moment Damon chose to walk in the room.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you going to do with this?" His eyes went to Katherine's dying body. "Are you going to help her to pass to the other side? If answer is yes I'm game."

His remark earned him two very angry glares from the females in the room.

Damon's raised voice woke up Katherine. She grunted, blinking heavily trying to clear her waning vision. She cast quick look around, evaluating the situation she was in. Felicity saw how Katherine shrunk into herself when she noticed that Damon and for her unknown woman stood nearest to the bed and her long lost daughter was in the opposite side of the room holding dangerous weapon.

"Hello, Katherine." Felicity smiled at her reassuringly. She wanted to make her at ease. To properly do needed spells Felicity needed Katherine to be willing and as relaxed as possible.

"Katarina," Nadia came to stand closer, gently taking her biological mother's hand. "This is Felicity. She will help you."

"There is nothing what could help me now. I'm dying." Once sultry and many men seduced voice was now hoarse and weak. It was obvious that it took a lot of effort to send a faint smile to vampire with Slavic accent. "I'm just glad that I was able to meet you, before I pass on."

"I'm certain that I can help you. But it has to be your decision." Felicity gave tender glance to Nadia. "Don't let anyone decide it for you."

"And what do you want for saving me?"

"Nothing. Nadia asked for help and here I am."

Ex-vampire scoffed. "There is nothing free in life. You know I lived half millennium and can attest to that."

"I lived longer." Blonde chuckled. "But you are right. There is nothing for free in this life..." Felicity was cut short by frail Katherine.

"Then I don't want it. Whatever it is, I'm not worthy." Vampire's turned human eyes not strayed from her daughter's. "Nadia, it should be me giving you something, not other way around."

"And you do. If you accept to do this, you will be giving me more time to get to know you. The real you." Nadia said passionately. For Felicity it was obvious that getting to know the woman who gave her life was the biggest Nadia's wish so she'd do her best to make sure it came true.

 **DS*DS*DS**

During the conversation between three women Damon slinked silently to the wall. Even he had a decency to understand Nadia's heartbreak in the face of losing her mother. He still remembered how he felt then his mother passed away. And now that she-devil woke up, women chose to ignore his presence in the room. Not that he objected too much. Maybe he would be able to get some answers, Felicity refused to give him.

It was strange to see her so cordial with Katherine Pierce. In the past then he talked about her Felicity couldn't hide distaste she felt in regards to her, no matter how hard she tried to. And now he knew that her intuition was right. Katherine wasn't lost girl who loved him. No she lied, made him believe she was stuck in the tomb for century and a half. But her innocence and love was just an act. But now after Katherine betrayed him time and time again, he's no longer under her spell. Damon saw as she truly was - manipulative, cold hearted liar. She couldn't be trusted, but at the same time she seemed sincere talking with Nadia.

And it was clear that Nadia was desperate to have more time with her birth mother. It was understandable. If chance appeared before him to see his mother again, he would take it. But for now he was more interested to listen in on Felicity.

"As I started to say before Nadia is family. And I'd do anything for family, for her. And I know she would do the same if roles were reversed." Felicity stepped closer to Nadia and gently tucked lose wavy strand behind her ear. "It's shorter than from the last photo you sent me from Prague, Sweetie. It fits you. Maybe I should change my hair too." She shook her head. "Sorry. I sometimes do this." Felicity apologized for her strayed thoughts.

"Family?" Corpse-to-be croaked in surprise. And she wasn't the only one. Family was not the something she liked to talk too much. He knew she had siblings who were also vampires, but she never mentioned Nadia. Closest he could think was her friend Nadine, but they fall out of touch soon after Damon and Felicity met.

"Yes, family. She is mother who raised me. Felicity saved me when I was five and she took me in afterwards. I can't really remember what happened, but I can't forget the feeling of dread before Felicity found me behind the shed." Nadia visibly shivered as the memory came in forefront of her mind.

Damon looked at Felicity with wide eyes. He never heard this story before.

"You'll have all the time in the world after all this good and done. For now we need to concentrate on you not dying today." Felicity said.

"And how do we do this. Because I'm all for not dying but there is nothing to do." Katherine said her voice full of distrust she acquired over five hundred years on the run. "I tried to vampire blood but it didn't work." She said eyeing three vampires in the room.

"While driving here I compiled a list of ingredients I'll need to reverse effects the cure had on your body. It might take longer to procure them than you have left. Fortunately Nadia saw to that we have everything I need to put you into stasis, until Nadia came back with them."

Well this was something Damon was not okay with. He waited a long time for the bitch to die and now Felicity was going to foul it.

"Like I said before, I won't let you do this."

Nadia turned to him literally growling. Black veins pulsating around her eyes and her fangs on display - threatening him, and even though he didn't show he did felt unease.

"Shush. You don't get a say in this." Felicity reprimanded him, eyes narrowing.

"Oh darling shouldn't we make this decisions together. You know one life, joint decision making, till death do us part. Isn't that what marriage is, honey? Compromise?"

"Yes, sweetie. But if you wanted to compromise and share our decisions you should have stayed. And I think twenty years absence calls for divorce, don't you?" Felicity retorted still irritated with Damon from their previous conversation. "So now it would be better if you shut up and let me do my job."

Damon tightened his jaw but chose to say nothing more on the subject.

"Nadia dear, say what you want to Katherine now and then I'll start the spell."

Felicity went to other side of the room to the table where Nadia left the bag of some basic ingredients to give mother and daughter some space. Damon heard Katherine asking Nadia if Felicity was a witch and she deflected by saying that they will talk once she was better. He saw how Felicity pulled herself together before turning to Katherine with encouraging smile plastered on her face and menacing dagger in her hands.

Katherine was laid down with her hands on her stomach, palms up. Candles were placed around her body. Nadia clearly knew what the ritual entailed because without any word from Felicity she extended her hand above her mother. Chanting in the language Damon never heard, Felicity stabbed brunette's hand dripping the blood in Katherine's palms. Then she repeated action on herself. Adding a pinch of grounded salt to the blood she chanted even stronger. All candles ignited and wind picked up. Nadia took wary step back.

But then it all ended. The chanting, the wind and the fire.

Damon looked at Felicity ready to ask if it worked. But before he could, her eyes rolled upwards and she fainted. Damon caught her before she could hit a ground, gathered safely in his arms and left the room without even looking to his sire and ex-lover.


	10. The Past Is Very Determined Ghost

**New York, 1979**

 **FS*FS*FS**

Felicity unlocked her penthouse apartment door and put her keys in the bowl on the table near the door. Taking off her favorite brown leather jacket she looked around empty dark space and resigned herself to lonely night watching TV in her comfortable pajamas with only carton of ice cream for a company. It was not how she was planning to spend tonight.

Not three hours earlier Felicity was preparing to go surprise Damon because she hadn't seen him all week while working on some of her family's investments. She changed into tight fitting jeans and revealing bright red top. She had blown out her hair in the manner that made one thing about sexy times. Her lips were painted blood red as if she just finished eating; Damon once said that he quite liked it on her. Walking down the street she made quite a few heads turn, but all of that was for one man's benefit. But he was no show.

Felicity went to Billy's, the bar they first met and usually hang out at, but Damon wasn't there. She decided to check his apartment upstairs. She knocked for awhile without answer before using the key Damon gave her but apartment was empty. Leaving she bumped into Will but he also had no idea where Damon was, he hadn't seen him since last night when Damon brought him new documents. Nothing left to do Felicity left a note for Damon and went home.

Felicity slipped out of her heels as she sauntered to her bedroom to change but first she made her way to the kitchen to take ice cream out of freezer to soften up.

Putting carton on the counter she tensed slightly as she felt presence behind her, but it melted away as familiar voice reached her.

"You're home."

Felicity turned around ready to demand explanation from Damon, but his expression made the words stuck in her throat. Instead she embraced him. But Damon shrunk away from her as if it hurt him.

"No." He whispered so quietly Felicity barely heard him. His voice was broken and it mirrored in his grey eyes. Blonde vampire wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and make all that pain and suffering go away. They knew each other mere six months and he already became one of the most important part of her long immortal life. It's not like it was first time Felicity was falling for someone, but never so fast and so strong.

But tonight was not the time to analyze these feelings, so Felicity pushed them aside for the later time. Now she focused on Damon. It was clear he didn't want to talk yet; nevertheless he was here, at her apartment, which meant he didn't want to be alone.

Gently Felicity put her hand on Damon's arm, this time he just tensed instead of recoiling from her touch and guided him to the sofa in the living room.

"I'll go change." Felicity said handing raven haired man a remote. Only answer she got was a single nod. With one last glance his way she left the room.

After changing into comfortable pajama bottoms and oversized t-shirt with some kind rock band's name on it, Damon left after one of his visit's, she came back to the same scene she left. Only change was that Murder on the Orient Express was playing on TV.

One look at Damon's tense posture sent Felicity towards the bar to fetch a bottle of the bourbon which found its way to her home sometime after her fellow vampire became regular guest here. Usually Felicity preferred vine for the quiet nights on the sofa, but tonight demanded something stronger. So she took the bottle and two tumblers and went to join Damon.

After swallowing the first glass, they both sipped the second one slower. Both vampires were turned toward TV as the movie played out, but if asked neither would be able to say what was happening on screen.

Sitting on the opposite sides of sofa they weren't touching. No matter how much Felicity ached to slide closer and hug him, she knew that he needed to make a first move. And midway during the movie he shifted closer to her letting their knees touch and his hand wandered to find hers. His muscles were still rigid but at their contact he relaxed a fraction.

 **DS*DS*DS**

Previous week went well for Damon if not a little bit boring. At least until yesterday.

Well actually it was miserable. He missed Felicity. In few short months she made herself a firm fixture in his life and Damon didn't even notice it happening. Last week when he didn't see her because she was out of town on family's business, he understood that he relied on her being near. He didn't even know her that well, there was still centuries full of stories, but he felt like he can trust her, there was something about her that made him feel at ease. Damon enjoyed Felicity's company so much that he started to experience emotions again. First time since he turned them off in 19** New Year's Eve, after he made a difficult decision to leave his cellmate for death to guarantee his own escape.

Pleasant emotions crept on him without his permission, but he was powerless to stop them. Only his sheer will allowed him to keep tight lid on pain and guilt.

So without Felicity there beside him to occupy his time, Damon retreated into his old patterns, with the exception of sleeping with other women. It held no real appeal to him anymore.

Bidding his time until Felicity came back Damon did few jobs for Will. Everything was fine until Friday night when another job bring up the memories he tried to suppress since his emotion started to come back. It was like a damp breaking down and guilt and pain of lost friend came rushing, threatening to drown him. Damon's first instinct was to flick his emotion's switch off again. But something or better said someone stopped him. His mind conjured picture of Felicity's smiling face and he knew that he would be unable to go through it. So he did next best thing. Drink himself into forgetfulness.

He spent the rest of Friday night in the one of the dodgiest bar he ever set foot inside, and he visited a lot of them over the years. Copious amounts of cheap whiskey dulled his mind and whispers of his demons became almost bearable. But he still couldn't forget.

Once bar keeper tried to make Damon leave, he compelled to let him stay. He spent there all day drowning his sorrows. But it wasn't enough, and not long after the dark he turned up at Felicity's apartment building's foyer. The doorman waved Damon towards the elevators without needing to compulsion, because sometime during last three months Damon became regular guest there.

He went up to the top floor and made his way to Felicity's penthouse door. For a minute Damon contemplated leaving, but before he could act on it, he was already turning the key in the lock and walking inside.

Apartment was dark and empty. But fresh scent of Felicity's favorite perfume lingering around let Damon knew that she was here not long ago. Wandering deeper inside Damon stopped in the kitchen and took a seat at cozy breakfast nook, where he spent a lot mornings as of late.

Damon sat there in absolute silence and darkness for about an hour before he heard the lock in front door turning. Soon the keys hit the hall table with a clank and from familiar muttering he knew that it was Felicity coming home. Blonde often talked to herself without noticing. It was how she sorted her never stopping, brilliant mind and Damon found this little quirk quite adorable.

He heard her heels hitting the hardwood floor as she kicked them off. It was very familiar sound, often heard in others, more intimate and steamier, circumstances.

Raven haired vampire stayed frozen in his place when Felicity stepped in the kitchen, going straight to the freezer for her favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream. Something must have upset her.

Damon stepped out of the shadows and saw that his movements made her muscles to tighten, and even the air around her seemed to stand still.

"You're home." It was the only thing he could muster to say at the moment and he felt stupid saying it. He knew that he came here to talk but he just couldn't. Felicity turned to him no longer in defense mode, but not relaxed either. Her fiery gaze directed at him let him know the reason for her sour mood. But something Felicity saw in him made her eyes soften and the strange tenseness in the air dissipated too.

Soon they were sitting in her spacious living room, movie playing on TV neither of them watching it.

As time progressed they slid closer and closer to each other like magnets. By the time the end credits started rolling on the screen they were mere inches apart.

Damon knew that he wanted, no, needed to talk to her. But to actually sound out his inner turmoil was proving to be much more difficult. But looking into Felicity's deep blue orbs he knew she would not judge him and her innate compassion might even sooth newly reemerged hurt and guilt.

As if feeling his mental unrest Felicity laid her gentle hand on his knee and squeezed in reassurance. She was prepared to sit with him here, in silence for however long it'd take for him to be ready to talk. Her quiet presence gave Damon enough courage to start.

And as he started he just couldn't stop.

He told her how bored he was all week, that why he took one of Will's jobs. He told her how he took the documents from his latest victim's body. His name was Laurence Johnson. This with addition that the victim looked similar to his cellmate made pain and guilt to resurface.

He told Felicity about Augustine society, what they've done to him and other vampires, how he found himself sharing the cell with Lorenzo St. John. He told her about escape plan he and Enzo made and how it all went sideways. He finally told her about Maggie and his revenge against Whitmore family. He even admitted that he resented his brother Stefan for never looking for him, for not rescuing him from that hell.

After his heavy confession Felicity didn't say anything, just stared at his eyes. Intensity of her gaze made Damon believe that she was seeing right through him and he started fidgeting waiting for her next move.

Still without single word Felicity stood up from her perch on the sofa. Damon was nervous about her reaction, but she reached her hand to him as an invitation.

Once Damon grasped it blonde woman led him into her bedroom. She didn't turn the lights on. The lights of the city coming through the windows were enough for them to see the way to the bed. They had enough practice navigating this space in more preoccupied mind state. Felicity lifted the comforter and slid under it waiting for Damon to do the same. And after ridding himself of his boots, leather jacket and jeans, he did.

His little minx pulled him closer. Their bodies were flushed together, but it wasn't sexual or even physical. No tonight was about emotional comfort and it was just what Damon needed.

Couple clung to each other all night. And even in the late morning when the sun was almost reaching her zenith both pretended not to notice the other was awake not wanting to separate yet.

When they finally released their hold on each other and got up Damon found that Felicity's favorite ice cream was forgotten last night and have melted into the puddle on the kitchen counter. Looking into the damage he promised himself to fill her freezer full with it first thing in the morning.


	11. Building a Bridge

**Mystic Falls, 2013**

 **FS*FS*FS**

Felicity took the ceremonial dagger into her hands and started chanting in her native language, the Old Norse. Without her asking Nadia extended her hand as she knew what was required for the spell. Dripping her daughter's blood on her biological mother's hands and then she stabbed her own hand chanting even stronger. The power rushed over her almost overwhelming her. She felt the bond develop between her and Katherine. Now the doppelganger will be in stasis until Felicity wake her up or Felicity dies. And latter option was unlikely.

She felt the tugging sensation and her knees became weak. The spell was done. Darkness overcame Felicity's vision as she started to fall to the ground.

Next time Felicity opened her eyes she was no longer was in Salvatore Boarding house. Instead she was standing in front of the cottage she owned in late fifteenth century in French province. This was the home where Nadia grew up.

Energies surrounding her were familiar. She knew that it was her mental construct. Place she put Katherine Pierce's consciousness while her body was in the stasis. And now Felicity was pulled inside too. The side effect of making herself an anchor, holding Katherine's existence in the world of the living in her hands.

Speak of the devil. Where was the doppelganger? Looking around Felicity didn't notice brunette anywhere outside. So she went inside. While exterior was exactly the same it was half a millennium ago, inside was much more modern. Interior was done in soft pastels, with sudden bursts of color in the details.

Skimming her eyes over the living room blonde vampire noticed Katherine lounging on iron framed settee staring into the painting hanging over the fireplace of six year old Nadia playing in the gardens.

As if sensing her presence in the room woman jumped up her movement elegant and agile. It wasn't vampire quality but still very graceful.

 **KP*KP*KP**

Katarina Petrova was young and innocent girl. She believed in love and had dreams of family. But then she fall pregnant and the boy she loved run away after he found out. Her father took away her daughter even before she had a chance to hold her in her arms. Katarina's pregnancy without a husband brought the rumors and her father sent her away to the England where she met Mikaelson brothers. The best and the worst experience of her life.

After everything that happened in Bulgaria Katarina was guarded but Elijah Mikaelson was able to break through her wall and his charm, sincerity and loyalty made her fall in love with him. But the same loyalty that made him choose his brother Klaus over her. To survive she did that she had to.

That was the day the innocent girl by the name of Katarina Petrova died and the fierce vampire Katherine Pierce was born.

She spent next five hundred years running without a chance to settle somewhere. Katherine learned to survive at any cost. But then she became human again and she was vulnerable again. She started aging. And her biggest fear became true - she was dying. And it was happening fast.

Only ray of sunshine in these dark days was Nadia, her long lost daughter. She found Katherine when she had lost and buried deep down in her icy heart the hope of seeing her little girl ever again. And she found the way to save her and brought somehow familiar looking woman to help her. It was hard for Katherine to trust but she saw clear motive in Nadia's eyes - she wanted more time with her biological mother, so former vampire pushed down her fear, put on her brave face and let Nadia and the mystery woman do what was necessary.

What she didn't expected was to close her eyes in Stefan's room and next time she opened them she was in sunny garden in front of nice and cozy cottage. She decided to check out that was inside. Carefully Katherine opened the doors and stepped inside. Near the entrance she saw the mirror and was surprised by the image it displayed. Her skin no longer sickly pale, her hair had healthy shine without any grey streaks in them and her eyes lost the dazed look from painkillers, now they were once again sharp and observant. Former vampire was dressed in white one shoulder dress and white Jimmy Choo's. And she didn't remember how she turned up here.

Wandering through the house she found a living room. Above the fireplace was hanging the painting. She immediately recognized Nadia in it. She looked just like her little sister Irina at that age.

Katherine was sitting on comfortable settee when she felt another presence in the room. She jumped up and turned to see the same woman Nadia brought to help her. Her daughter mentioned her name was Felicity and she was really familiar but Katherine still couldn't place her. She didn't appear to be even slightly surprised to be in this place with her. So Katherine demanded answers.

"What is this place?"

"This? This is French cottage I once owned. Or more accurately it's a mental construction of it. I put your consciousness here to keep you safe from any psychic attacks while your body is in stasis. I always liked it here. It's a scheme it was destroyed in one of the wars. This place holds a lot of happy memories. You know this is where Nadia grown up. It was quite a distance from the nearest village, but my brother stayed with us and another one would visit often. They were fighting at the time but this place was neutral territory." Felicity's babbling caused Katherine to give her weird look.

"Okay... Why are you here?" Katherine tried to appear threatening. She was used to being feared and the months spent with frail human body deprived her from that.

Felicity wandered to the book shelves and picked up one of photo albums sitting there. "Since I didn't have any additional energy source so spell took too much out of me and it sucked me in too until my energy levels come back up." Felicity flipped through the album in my hands with a smile dancing on her face. "I think you would like to see this." She tossed album in to Katherine's hands.

Warily she opened it. Inside was the images of her daughter's life and they were moving. "What?!"

Felicity chuckled at brunettes shocked expression. "You are in place created by my mind. These are my memories put in tangible form. I borrowed an idea from Harry Potter."

Once again looking through the pictures Katherine asked. "What happened? Why you took her in?"

Smile faded from blonde vampire's face as she sat in armchair. "I found her frightened and alone because the man who I thought was her father was abusive bastard. Thank the stars she only witnessed his actions. But I was too late for Ivana, the woman who was raising Nadia."

"Ivana? I had cousin named Ivana. She was married but never had children. I suppose my father gave her my baby. When I come looking for her and couldn't find her I hoped she had a perfect life I had always imagined for her." Katherine's voice had waivered.

"I'm sorry. Maybe the first years of Nadia's life were not the greatest, but after I took her in I tried to give her the best life I could. It was hard when she was growing up and I was not aging. That's why my brother helped to find human governess who let Nadia feel a little bit normal, to see that she was not the only one aging around here."

Katherine didn't know what to say. It was all too much. She looked up at the painting above the fireplace again. There was something familiar about it.

Her attention shift didn't go unnoticed by Felicity.

"This one is actually my favorite. Original still hangs in my study." Older woman glanced over her and mischievous smirk appeared on her face, inside her eyes Katherine saw glint of determination as if she come to some kind of decision. "Painter just went through something in his life. His lifelong goal was ruined just when he thought it was in his hands. Nadia helped him overcome disappointment and rage it caused him. She bought a little bit of joy and hope in his life. Mind you he would argue against it till his last breath. "Love is vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak."" Last sentence she said in the mocking manner.

"L- Love is vampire's greatest weakness?" Katherine repeated her eyes widening. She knew the person who always repeated this phrase and that person hunted her for a half of a millennium. Klaus Mikaelson. "Who are you?" The usual bravado left former vampire's face. She knew about Original hybrid's passion for arts. It came up in her research, but she also knew he didn't give the fruits of his private hobby to just anybody.

"Oh. I think we were never introduced properly. Hello, my name is Felicity Mikaelson Salvatore."

Shock caused brunette to lose ability to speak for a moment.

"What? There are only... were only five members of Mikaelson family: Fin, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol. Two of them are now dead."

"Actually there were seven of us. I'm the oldest. After becoming a vampire my witch side became prominent. You might say that I am The Original Hybrid. But contrary to Nik I didn't go shouting about it from the frigging rooftops. Few weeks after he broke his curse almost all supernatural world knew about him being hybrid. I decided that it was easier to live in the background. Fewer whack-a-doos are trying to kill me or find out why I have powers, less headache for me."

Katherine understood vulnerable position she was in. Her life, her future was in this woman's hands.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Wh-What?!" That was clearly not a question Felicity was expecting. "Why would I kill you? I came to Mystic Falls from Starling City to save your life."

"But why? Klaus- Your brother..." Felicity nodded when Katherine hesitated for a moment. "He hates me. Damon too. So why do you want to help me?"

"Because Nadia is my daughter. She might not be my blood, but she will always be my family. We Mikaelsons would do anything for our family. It's most important thing in our lives. And Nadia is a part of that family. No one would do anything to hurt her." Felicity sent her a meaningful look.

Implication of blonde's words came to her. "And you don't want anything in exchange for that." Katherine's suspicious nature reared its head.

"Well, I'll bring you back regardless, but I'd love to hear more about life in Mystic Falls. Elijah told me some things, but I believe he left a lot out.

Request seemed fair and if Katherine wanted Nadia in her life she needed to make nice with oldest Original sister.

"Okay. But I need something to wash off all this touchy feely stuff. I'm Katherine freaking Pierce and I don't do this. I have a reputation to maintain."

Felicity laughed and with a snap of her fingers a bottle of champagne with two glasses appeared on table.

"Let's go to the garden. I'll tell you in more detail about ritual to restore your life essence and you'll tell me about Mystic Falls."


	12. Power In My Veins

**New York, 1978**

 **FS*FS*FS**

It was early morning but Felicity was already up and getting ready for the upcoming day. And it was a busy day ahead of her. She had a meeting with her friend from New Orleans, recharge cloaking spell on the apartment and then she had a date with Damon.

A lot changed over last few months. Felicity and Damon finally acknowledged the fact that they spent more nights together than apart and moved in together. It felt good to come back home to someone. It was too long since she had that. They grew closer, learning each other's habits and quirks. Felicity knew that she had fallen in love with him. Of course she didn't say anything to Damon, because she wasn't sure if her feelings were reciprocated. It was only the second time she felt this way in thousand years. And the last time she was still human.

Felicity walked out of the bathroom already dressed. She fluffed her recently cut hair and went to the dresser where she opened the drawer full of jewelry with magical crystals. Thinking about the task she was to take on today Felicity chose Laguna agate necklace. It honors Aurora goddess of dawn and it should help her channeling magic needed to create daylight rings for Marcellus. He always asked her to do this for vampires in his inner circle because he, just like Klaus didn't trust local witches.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw that Damon was still asleep. He was lying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow, well toned back muscles on display, one hand outstretched to Felicity's side of the bed as if her was searching for her in his slumber. Felicity was tempted to run her hands and lips over his exposed body but she knew what would happen next and she was already late. So instead she bent over him, pushed his tousled raven hair out of his face and planted kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I have to run, but will be back in time for our date."

"'Kay. Love you." He mumbled still half sleeping.

It was the first time any of them said those words out loud and Felicity froze for a second but quickly regained her composure. She left the apartment with huge smile adorning her face and warmth filling her heart.

 **DS*DS*DS**

Felicity arrived at the restaurant few minutes early but Damon was already there waiting leaning against a wall near the entrance. He exchanged his usual T-shirt and black leather jacket to the white shirt and suit jacket. Felicity was glad she had time to change herself. It was special occasion after all - their two year anniversary.

For celebration they chose their regular hang out place small Italian restaurant they found hidden in heart of New York.

It happened when one night after their feeding Damon suddenly smelled enticing aroma in the air. It reminded him of home. Not Mystic Falls but back at Italy where he was born and raised for first three years. Even though he consciously doesn't remember it, the smell brought sense of home to him. So they checked it out and found small hole in the wall family owned Italian restaurant.

The food was amazing and Felicity was very happy with wine list. From night forward they befriended the owner and became regulars.

It was their place. That's why they decided to celebrate their anniversary here. Of course Damon could've brought Felicity to expensive, popular place but it wasn't their thing. But this small hidden gem was exactly their type of thing. And now looking at Felicity dressed in burgundy knitted dress walking toward him was all he needed.

"You look stunning" He said as a greeting.

Genuine smile brightened Felicity's whole face. "You too managed to clean up pretty nicely." She reached up to plant a chaste kiss on Damon's cheek, but he was having none of it and turned his face to catch her lips with his and deepened the kiss.

After they drew back flushed and breathless couple finally entered restaurant where they were greeted by candlelight and more romantic then usual atmosphere.

"Silvio helped me to make this night extra special." Damon's breathe tickled Felicity's earlobe as he whispered.

Damon and Felicity were sitting at small table at the corner of the restaurant holding hands. Damon was gazing at Felicity almost glowing in flickering in golden candle light and he couldn't wait anymore. He had to tell her before... Yeah he had to tell her now.

"Felicity, I know we said that we said that we in this just for fun. That we weren't into very serious relationship..."

"Damon, I think we crossed that line already. We live together." Felicity giggled.

"Yeah. Well like I start we said no serious attachment or commitment. But... I l..."

"I love you." Felicity blurred out interrupting his confession.

Raven haired vampire froze for a moment, eyes wide. But it lasted only a second before he let his signature smirk to come out.

"I know. But there was something I wanted to say, before you rudely interrupted me. I love you."

Felicity smiled at him dopily before it dropped suddenly.

"Wait- What do you mean you know?"

"Honey, you talk in your sleep." Damon said, amusement playing in his eyes.

Felicity looked at her date flabbergasted before starting to laugh.

"So you're saying that we both confessed our feelings in our sleep not realizing it."

It dawned to Damon that dream he had this morning haven't been a dream at all and joined Felicity. With all confessions out of the way it left only one thing.

 **FS*FS*FS**

Evening was going great. After love confessions were out of the way tension disappeared and couple fell into comfortable conversation over their meals.

Just before dessert was about to be brought in Damon excused himself. Left alone at the table Felicity didn't have anything better to do so she started to watch people. It was unusual crowded for Thursday night. It generated that many people only on Saturdays. Felicity didn't like the feeling she got from the new comers. Goosebumps on her arms indicated that there was trouble ahead.

Just as this thought entered her mind she heard the crash in the kitchen. Damon run to her with slightly panicked look in his eyes.

"We need to go. Now!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her on her feet.

But it was already too late. Couple was surrounded by about the dozen huge, muscular vampires. Felicity was worried about Silvio and his family. She caught the glimpse of his collapsed form, but his chest still appeared to be moving. Before she or Damon could do anything the goons' leader decided to announce themselves.

"What's the rush my darling?" Sugary sweet voice came from behind them. "Damon you hurt me. Don't you want to catch up? I haven't seen you for a long time."

"Madailein." Damon said surprised. Whatever the threat was he wasn't expecting this woman. Hair on Felicity's neck stood as she felt magic in the air. While blonde vampire was momentarily distracted she felt Damon put his hand on her waist gently pushing her behind and shifting himself to stand in front of her. He wanted to put her out of sight, to not attract attention. Well, it failed miserably. His protectiveness only made this Madeilain woman's eyes twinkle with curiosity and snicker with amusement. Felicity knew that she just became new target.

"Oh, do tell me who is this delectable bloom you so keen of defending from me? Do you think I would mar such perfection?"

Fake honey sweetness with Irish accent coming from ruby red colored lips made even Felicity shudder. She could sense danger radiating in waves from this deranged woman.

At first glance Madailein was tall, willowy woman. Vampire stood confidant in skin tight hunter green dress, her copper colored hair cascaded down her back in pristine waves. She appeared elegant and cold woman in control of situation. But looking deeper, behind the disguise of indifference you could see the smallest flickers of lunacy. And that made her incredibly unpredictable and dangerous.

"You know how I met Damon? He came barging into our little calm town looking for some fun. _His_ kind of fun. Unfortunately my little sister caught his eye. She thought they were in love." Redhead woman told looking at Felicity before redirecting her attention at Damon. "That wasn't a truth, was it? You just used her as a toy to be discarded when you bored."

"He killed her?" Felicity questioned Madailein. She even did her best to make her voice waiver, already planning their escape. She just needed to gain sympathy to make other woman let her guard down. If that wouldn't work she'd have to go with plan B and make deranged woman see red.

"No. He promised her eternity and then he left, never be heard again. You, my sweetness, should stay away from him or he'll do this to you too. Like my honey Rose you will wilt away. She disappeared right in from in my eyes."

Felicity pitied Damon's ex and her fate but now her sister was more of her concern. Despite her words woman haven't shown any emotion.

But instead Damon's eyes were filled with shame and guilt as he glanced to see her reaction. Felicity felt as he tried to distance himself afraid of her rejection.

"I never promised her anything. She asked me to turn her. I refused. I learned my lesson with Charlotte."

"My sister told me what you are. The monster of the night." Madeilain continued as if Damon's words fell on the deaf ears."After she was gone I went to local witch. She was Rose's best friend and eager to help me." She pouted her blood red lips and once again looked at Felicity. "Sweetie, maybe you should step back. It has nothing to do with you, you just another victim of his charm." Madeilain said with distain and scrunched up her nose looking at linked hands of the couple.

"You have no idea what I am."

 **DS*DS*DS**

"You have no idea what I am." Felicity said intensely staring into redheaded vampire's eyes. She squeezed Damon's hand. It was reassuring gesture and it helped to loosen some tension in his body. "And if you turn around and go away right now you'll be lucky to never find out, honey."

Madeilain giggled like a school girl, and her muscle stood in the background with stoic expressions.

"Why would I do that when I have clear advantage?" She smirked in amusement and waved her hand at her goons. "Not only in numbers, but my witch spelled all the exits. You can't leave."

Her threats only made Felicity's smile widen. "Don't say that I didn't warn you." With those words she closed her eyes and something in the room changed. There was this barely tangible energy moving around them, toward Damon's girlfriend. Wind, which picked up out of nowhere and seemed to be concentrated around Felicity, started ruffle her short hair and the hem of her dress. With the sharp flick of her free hand eleven bodies with necks twisted in unnatural angle hit the floor.

"What?!" Madeilain gasped in shock and stumbled few steps back.

Felicity stuck her hand out and last goon standing was thrust forward to her by invisible force. She grabbed his neck and pulled him so that they were face to face.

"Go check on the owner, make sure he survives. After that tie all your friends up and take them to secluded place and wait for sunrise there."

Without a word of resistance man started on the task he was given in Felicity's most commanding voice. It was the voice she usually employed when using compulsion.

During this ordeal she never let go of his hand. And even if he felt unbelievably confused about what was happening he knew one thing. He never wanted to let go of her.

While Felicity was distracted glancing at Silvio, Damon noticed Madeilain slinking toward the back exit, trying to escape. He tugged Lis' hand to get her attention.

Narrowing her eyes blonde vampire snapped her fingers and the door leading out of main room closed right in front woman's face.

"Ah, ah, ah. Where do you think you are going?" Felicity said tilting her head to the side.

Madeilain turned slowly to face them. She swatted aside strand of her no longer immaculate looking hair away from her eyes. Like a cornered animal when there was no possibility of escape, she went into attack mode. Anger and madness ignited the fire in her eyes. She was ready for a fight.

Enraged vampire charged with a feral screech, her vampire features on display. One second Damon readying for a fight, the next he couldn't concentrate on nothing but the unimaginable pain he was overcome by.

The pain was everywhere. He felt like he was drowning. He tried but he couldn't breathe. No air came to his lungs and soon his vision becoming spotty. Suddenly he was pierced with searing pain in chest the same exact spot there he was shot before becoming a vampire. And then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. But Damon didn't felt it because his world was engulfed in darkness.

Damon woke up in comfortable bed back at his and Felicity's apartment. His girlfriend's wrist was pressed to his lips; her blood's taste still lingered on his tongue.

He tried to sit up. As soon as he moved Felicity pulled away giving him space. But didn't let her and caught her hand in grasp. "What the hell happened?"

Guilt flashed across her face before she lowered her head letting the curtain of her short hair to shield it. "I'm sorry." Her voice was uncertain as if she was waiting for rejection.

He run his thumb over her knuckles. "What happened, Lis?" Damon asked again, this time his voice softer.

Felicity relaxed at his use of her nickname, and picked up her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm a witch? Well, I'm also a vampire too. A hybrid to be more accurate. Some might even call me a heretic." She once again tried to pull away. "It's not something I like to share. I'm sure you're aware that witches hate vampires and vice versa. There actually was a coven of siphon witches turned vampire, but they too powerful and their original coven eliminated the threat."

Fidgety Felicity stood up. This time Damon let her, because he too needed a minute to gather his thoughts. In the mean time Felicity went to the closet, where she found the duffle bag and started packing.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked gingerly. He stood up and stopped Felicity before her third trip to the closet.

"I need to leave. She is not dead and now she knows my secret. I can't stay in New York. I've already been here too long." Felicity insisted looking straight in Damon's eyes. In them he saw wariness and indecision struggling with determination.

"Okay." He said simply and went to get his own bag to pack. "So where are we going?"

 **Saddle Back Cay, Bahamas, 1980**

 **FS*FS*FS**

Two weeks after the memorable anniversary dinner found Felicity on the beach in Bahamas.

It was nice walking along the waves, them brushing her feet, the man she loved holding her hand. With bright smile on her face she turned to Damon. Standing on the tip toes Felicity planted the kiss on his lips and while he was distracted she pushed him towards the waves. Giggling she run away with Damon, still dripping with the ocean water, chasing after her.

After the chaise, which ended when Damon caught Felicity and thrown her in the water, they sat on the sand watching the setting sun. Damon's hand wrapped around her shoulders, she leaned into him feeling safe and loved and closed her eyes. She could stay like this forever.

"Thank you." Felicity whispered burrowing deeper into Damon's side.

"For what?" He asked dropping the kiss on the top of her head.

"For staying. Well not staying, running. Running away with me. You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean." He chuckled quietly.

Few more minutes passed as they watched sunset. The sun was hiding behind the horizon, painting the sky in all shades of orange.

Damon squeezed Felicity closer and she looked up and gasped in surprise. Damon was holding a beautiful ring before her, nervous smile pulling on his lips.

"Marry me?"


	13. Like Branches On A Tree

**Mystic Falls, 2013**

 **FS*FS*FS**

Felicity woke up in the different room that where she fainted from the spell. She was actually surprised to wake up alone. But it was for the best because she was fumingly angry. The talk with Katherine revealed just how much Elijah left out from their conversations. For example what happened to Kol.

After their brother's death he come to her to Starling City and they grieved together, drunk whole liquor cabinet and then one morning he was just gone. But not once during that time did he mentioned that the ones responsible for Kol's death went unpunished. And now she had idea why. Elijah was under the spell of another deceitfully innocent doppelganger.

She called him to confirm what Katherine said, which turned to be all truth. But she had to make sure, because she didn't trust Katherine.

His confirmation didn't help Felicity to feel better or less angry. She also found out that he had no idea that Katherine was dying or that Klaus and Rebekah decided to visit Mystic Falls.

Felicity was pulled out of her musings when she heard the footsteps outside the room. Moment later blonde, short haired woman in sheriff's uniform peeked in. She looked a little bit surprised to see an unfamiliar face in Damon's bedroom.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to intrude. I just heard a voice."

Blonde vampire stood up and walked up to her with warm smile on her face. "Don't worry you didn't." Felicity extended her hand in greeting. "Felicity Salvatore."

Sheriff raised an eyebrow at her last name and shakes her hand. "Sheriff Liz Forbes." She offered.

Felicity looked at woman and saw a resemblance to Caroline. And their auras were similar showing most important character's features - strong will and morals, the light shining from within.

"Caroline's mother? She's out looking for Matt." Felicity said.

"I know. Caroline called." That got vampire puzzled for the reason for Sheriff's visit. And it must have reflected on her face because Sheriff elaborated. "She also told me that Damon remained to look after Katherine. So I came over to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid."

Felicity smiled, because it did sound like Damon. To do something reckless or thoughtless when he was feeling cornered or vulnerable. It's good thing that she made it impossible for him to do any lasting damage to Katherine while she's in stasis.

"I'm not sure, but my guess that he is upstairs trying to torture Katherine with his induced hallucinations." Felicity said in almost bored tone. But she saw worry and horror in Sheriff's eyes so she rushed to calm her. "He won't do anything to her. But we can check on him."

They left the room, Felicity leading Liz to Stefan's bedroom where Katherine was residing for now.

"So you know Damon quite well." Sheriff stated.

"Yeah. We know each other for thirty-six years. Man did not change very much in last twenty years since he left without the word in the middle of the night disregarding the vows we made when we got married." Felicity said unable to hide bitterness in her voice.

"You two were married?" Disbelieve was clear on Liz's face. Well guessing by the fact that Damon just broke up with a girlfriend and he probably had a lot more bimbos striding around no one would have suspected that he had wife.

"We still are. It's not exactly easily reversible." At questioning look Felicity elaborated. "It was more of bonding ceremony. With magic."

To tell the truth Felicity was not sure if she really wanted to severe their bond. And she didn't even know if it was possible. To create the bond they had to have strong, genuine feeling for each other. To end it they both would need to agree and not just verbally but truly without the smallest doubt in their minds or souls. And Felicity wasn't sure if she qualified. Yes, she was hurt and angry but behind her tall guarded walls she still had feelings for him.

Sheriff must have seen that crystal blue eyed vampire didn't want to talk about it, because she didn't push. And the rest walk to Stefan's bedroom where Damon was alone with Katherine they spent in silence. Both women were deep in their own thoughts.

A door to the room was left ajar. And women could hear Damon talking to the woman who he loved for most of his life and who betrayed and lied to him. He was pouring her how he looked for the way to free her from the tomb for centuries and how he hated to be vampire the first fifty years. He told the woman in magical coma how there was only one time he forgot about her. Sixteen years he spent without the single thought about her, until one phone call from the witch broke the dam and his life come crashing down.

Liz wanted to give Damon space to pour his heart out to Katherine even if she probably was unable to hear him in her state. But after Felicity heard her name and felt stinging sensation in her temples she decided to let their presence known.

"Stop!" Felicity shouted. Doors banged to the wall from the strength she used to push them open. Sheriff Forbes followed into the room not understanding what exactly was happening.

Damon didn't move from his place at the foot of the bed, concentrating on Katherine's face.

"Stop!" Blonde vampire tried again feeling another, sharper, sting, but Damon didn't listen. She steeled herself for what she was going to do and raised her arm. She focused her power and twisted her palm. In otherwise silent room familiar crunching sound of snapped neck reverberated as the gunshot. And raven haired vampire standing good ten feet away from Liz and Felicity dropped on the ground.

Liz rushed to her friend's side to check on him. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He should wake up in the hour or two." Felicity tried to calm Liz down. "We should put him in his room."

Felicity picked up Damon's limp body without difficulty and put him over her shoulder. She followed after Sheriff Forbes as she led her back to Damon's bedroom.

"Why did you snap his neck? And how? I know vampires move fast but you just raised your hand and he dropped to the floor." Older looking woman asked old vampire. She watched as blonde laid the man gently on the bed making sure that he was in comfortable position once he woke up from being temporarily dead. From care in her movement she was sure that she wouldn't hurt Damon just so.

Felicity sighted as she let her fingers caress Damon's cheek. "He was trying to get inside Katherine's head to torture her with some visions of his creation. But after I put her in stasis I didn't want to leave her vulnerable so I tied her to myself. It was hurting me and Damon was too consumed with hurt and rage to stop. So I stopped him myself."

Now Liz understood why Felicity was shouting to Damon to stop before. But there was still one question she did not get the answer to.

"But how did you do it? You don't look older than twenty five and you said that you met Damon thirty six years ago... You're vampire, right?" She almost rambled just like her daughter or Felicity herself often did. That brought a smile to Felicity's face.

Vampire liked to keep her secret to herself but before that she touched the Sheriff's hand she felt that woman was trustworthy. For a minute she weighted her options but in the end she decided to let the woman in on her secret. Since she was set on saving Katherine the people she met before would probably know about her powers sooner or later and it bound to reach Liz either through Damon or Caroline.

"Yes I am a vampire. Very old one at that. But I am also a witch."

"How...How it's even possible? My daughter's friend's mother was a witch, but after she became a vampire she lost her magic."

Sheriff appeared to be very knowledgeable about the world she lived in. Not turning the blind eye to the things she couldn't explain, but trying to actually understand what happening around her.

"It's very long story. But I was a witch when I was still human. But my powers were...let's say unconventional. I never had my own, but I could take it from the things my mother spelled. I never told anyone that because I saw that people did to someone different back then. After I became a vampire I had endless well of power to siphon from."

Felicity looked as Liz tried to comprehend the information she just received. Because small town Sheriff knew that creature having abilities of a vampire and the power of the witch was incredibly powerful, so she had to ask.

"Is there more like you?"

"No. Not anymore." Felicity thought that there never been anyone like her. She lived over thousand years and was practical immortal, but she understood what Liz wanted to know and why. So she reassured woman, but was in no mood to answer more of her questions. "I should bring him blood for when he wakes up, and I myself wouldn't mind a cup. Do you know where he keeps blood bags?"

"In the fridge down at the cellar."

Felicity flashed thankful smile and left the room. She retraced her steps from earlier to go back to sitting room. From there would be easy to go to the basement for some needed refreshments.

Downstairs the room wasn't empty like she expected.

Sitting on the couch, glaring in direction of the kitchen was Felicity's least favorite doppelganger. Anger bubbled inside her, the rage she felt since her conversation with Katherine came to surface.

Felicity moved so fast that Elena didn't have a chance to comprehend what was happening until she was pushed to the wall with hard thud. She struggled to get out of firm hold blonde vampire had her in with no success.

 **RM*RM*RM**

Rebekah Mikaelson was never the one to take orders from others. Only exemptions were her family members, to be exact her brothers Elijah and Nik. And sometimes her temper might get into her way, especially with Nik. He always was able to drive her mad and it makes her inane stubbornness flare up. But Elijah was always fair and loving brother and even he often takes Nik's side but he also fair to her to. Not that she would admit it to anyone.

It was the reason why she listened to Elijah and went to Salvatore's house to meet someone. He refused to say who, but she felt guilty not telling him that they went to Mystic Falls because Katherine's dying. Well it was the reason for Nik's visit. Hers was Matt.

She didn't see Matt Donovan for a few months - since their trip around the Europe. She missed him and was very excited to see him again. Rebekah genuinely liked Matt because he didn't judge her and let her feel like normal human teenager, not thousand year old Original vampire. But he would never want to be a vampire and for human it was too dangerous to associate with her. Mikaelson's family has a lot of enemies and she cared for Matt too much to bring him into all her family's mess.

She marched straight to front door of Boarding house and went in without knocking. Stefan and annoying doppelganger were right on her heels. Not that she particularly cared. She stopped listening after she heard what Matt was going home. After everything what happened she figured he needed to some space to himself.

Once inside Rebekah looked around expecting to find whoever Elijah told her to meet but the front sitting room was empty. Its looks like she would need to wait. And patience was not her strongest virtue.

"Oh, well." She looked down at herself and scowled at the dirt covering her hands and clothes.

"Come on," Stefan motioned her to follow him and went toward the kitchens. Leaving Elena alone, Rebekah could feel the glare directed at the back of her head.

In the kitchen she stood before the sink wiping her jeans with damp washcloth. Meantime Stefan was leaning against the breakfast bar, watching her with strange expression.

"What are you still doing in Mystic Falls, Stefan? Last I heard you were leaving." Rebekah interrupted silence which was quickly becoming awkward. But her inquiry was genuine. Stefan always was nice to her and she never forgot their time in the 20's. Even though for the rest of the world it was over ninety years, for her it was just over two years.

Maybe she still felt those feelings, but from the moment she woke up from dagger induced sleep she found out that Stefan was compelled and moved on. Not only he moved on, but he also fallen in love with Elena, the latest addition to Petrova doppelgangers line. She met three of them now and all of them appeared to be self centered, manipulative and liked two timing with brothers. But everybody else saw her as a saint who could do no bad. Even Elijah was under her spell.

"Life got in a way. Silas." Rebekah shuddered from that name. "Now he's no longer a problem. So what did Elijah said?" Stefan tried to change clearly uneasy subject.

"Nothing concrete. Just that I need to come here to see some mystery person. Do you know who?" Who better to ask than the owner of the house? He must know whoever was here supposedly to meet her and Nik.

She wondered where her brother was. He was not answering his phone, so she hoped that at least he would check his voicemail. Elijah specified that Nik was needed here too. Maybe he was here already, standing above rotting body of his enemy gloating. But knowing her brother there would be more screaming - either his victims pain or his raging shouts. But house was silent.

"Well today we did meet Mrs. Salvatore."

"What?! And why would Elijah want me to meet Damon's wife?" About last part she made the assumption, but from the way Stefan was talking it was clear that this involved his brother.

"I don't know." Stefan answered sincerely. "Maybe she knows Elijah."

"Oh wow. I wish I could have seen Elena's face when she found out." Rebekah's amused expression turned thoughtful for a minute, then suddenly all blood from her face vanished. It was the palest Stefan ever saw her. "If Elijah knows where we are it means he knows about Katherine. He knows that she is dying and we didn't tell him." Her voice was filled with regret and pain for her brother who despite everything Katherine did still loved her. She felt guilty that he was left in New Orleans to babysit pregnant werewolf while she and Nik were here. She knew how it felt to love someone and be unable to say goodbye to them.

"Rebekah." Original vampire was so deep in her thought that she did not noticed how Stefan moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms offering comfort. She must have looked very distressed if he reacted this way. But she wasn't going to push him away. His hand was tangled in her hair, the gesture warming her insides.

But before she could answer they heard loud thud from the sitting room and pulled apart.

They hurried back to the room to find blonde woman holding Elena pushed to the wall.

"Felicity?"

 **FS*FS*FS**

Felicity was holding firmly onto the doppelganger trying to rein in her flared temper to get back her clear mind.

"Felicity?" Her name whispered by familiar voice startled blonde and she sharply turned her head but didn't loosen her grip on Elena.

"Bekah." She said softly.

Felicity wanted to hug her little sister but first she had to deal with Elena.

"Go sit down and be quiet. And I mean _no_ sound." Looking deep into brown eyes she used compulsion laced with her magic to deter any possible vervain effects. But with how easily it was to do young vampire didn't think she needed to take the daily dose of vervain now that Original's moved away. Silly girl.

Now that it was temporarily fixed Felicity found her hands full of younger Original vampire. Familiar feeling she was deprived from for century caused the tears in her eyes to surge. And from the look of she was not the only one tearing up.

"I missed you little sister."


	14. It's Never Simple

**Starling City, 2013**

 **FS*FS*FS**

It was another Valentine's Day and Felicity was once again alone. Not that she was interested in serious romantic relationships after Damon Salvatore. But it didn't mean she lived as a nun. She just didn't want to enter anything more serious because her heart was not in it. It still belonged to her husband even after he left.

She went through hurt, pain and anger. But to live her life and not become bitter she needed to let it all go and move on. Just if it could be that simple - her mind told her to let go but her heart wanted what it wanted. But she chose to keep her distance and not to seek Damon out.

However Felicity didn't want to be spent Valentine's day wallowing in self pity and alone, so she dressed up to impress and went out to new club 'Paradise' which opened last month and lot of her coworkers recommended it.

Her dress, short and with revealing, deep plunging neckline, was raven black, contrasting her fair skin. Six inch black Louboutin stilettos made her legs look mile long. Her lips were painted with deep red lipstick matching her nail polish. She looked as every boy's wet fantasy. Nothing close to how Felicity dressed to office so there was no chance that someone would recognize her.

She felt the eyes all eyes on her and that made her feel powerful. Blonde took a seat at the bar and ordered fruity cocktail. She was sipping it absentmindedly, watching people as noticed Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn making appearances, probably checking out their competition before their own club opened in few weeks.

While Tommy blended in perfectly with the crowds, Oliver's discomfort was clear to Felicity. He did good job hiding it and less observant person believe that he was back in to his old hunting grounds, but from the moment he come to her cubicle at QC Felicity saw that this easygoing persona was just a mask he was wearing probably because his family and friends expected it from him. But it also was a surprise her that people didn't see that it was all an act. They could be so oblivious to the word around them.

Oliver came to her with most ridiculous excuses for technical expertise, but she helped him. Not only because she was getting bored in her day to day life, but she always said that mysteries had to be solved. She already figured out about his secret nightly activities, but waited for him to come to her. Felicity was sure it was just a question of time, but first Oliver needed to trust her. As the incentive she decided to arrange meeting with him to show him Walter's book with invisible list.

He had to have a copy of it or at least knew about it as he was going after people in that book. It was no coincidence. Only flaw in this theory was Royal flush gang, but even they were connected to Queen family. Felicity could see that Oliver felt guilty and responsible after he found out about that happened to Restons.

She was so immersed into her thought about city's vigilante that she didn't notice when someone come up to her from behind. Felicity felt someone tap her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hello darling. I'm Kol, but you can call me lover."

Felicity turned in her seat almost falling from it, to face the owner of familiar voice. And there he was leaning on the bar in the dim club, her youngest brother Kol. Shock of seeing him fortunately didn't let her focus the creepiness of situation of him trying to pick her up in the club. But from slight green tinge on his face Kol was disturbed by it too. Expression on his face was hilarious and Felicity would have laughed if she wasn't so weirded out.

"First of all - eww. Second, where did you find that line? No self respecting woman would fall for that. No matter how you say it, word 'lover' sounds creepy." Felicity shuddered and shook her head. "And third, we going to pretend it never happened and never mention it again. Okay?" She closed her eyes and silently counted to three. "Kol!" She shouted and jumped out of her seat to hug her baby brother.

 **KM*KM*KM**

After he ended his assignment in Denver with baby Gilbert and killed Mary to prevent Mystic Falls' gang from discovering who was sire of their bloodline, Kol Mikaelson decided to leave before overcome with his temper Nik could pierce his heart with that cursed dagger once again. Kol already slept long enough, thank you very much.

Next few months Original vampire spent traveling around the country, reacquainting with current culture, visiting covens and reminding them of his existence, giving some favors on his way. You never know when you need to have some allies in witches' communities. After spending some time in California with Halliwells, he decided to go up north to check if Shades still around.

Kol always felt kinship to witches. From all his siblings he had most affinity for magic while they were humans, not that his father was pleased. To him all boys needed to learn to wield sword and fight, witchcraft was for the women only. After transformation he was disheartened to find out he lost his connection to magic. It felt like vital piece of him was missing. He tried to fill that hole with blood, women, chasing the thrill until it wasn't enough to distract him.

None of his siblings understood him, none of them felt like that gaping hole. Rebekah, Elijah and Finn never had connection to magic strong enough to feel it missing.

For a while he thought that maybe Nik would understand, with their mother locking part of him away, but he was too guilt ridden for Henrik's death. To distract himself he concentrated on finding the way to break the curse and free his werewolf side. At least the was chance to break his curse and him to be whole again. There was no such thing for Kol. He was condemned living forever, never feeling fully like himself.

But the biggest betrayal was that Felicity gained her powers after transformation and she wasn't happy about it. No she tried to ignore it, hide it. She got a gift he desired and wasted it.

To say the least his relationship with his siblings were strained. None of them understood him and written off his behavior as rebellion of baby brother of the family. But still they were family.

On his way to Portland he made pit stop in Starling City. He was bored and thirsty, so to hunt some food and entertainment he decided to visit one of night clubs full of willing women. Now he almost regretted his decision.

He felt embarrassed and sick that he made pass to his older sister. Sister he didn't see since before he was daggered in New Orleans. But he was also happy to see her. Aside from Felicity's aversion to magic and his envy, Kol loved her. She always tried to look after younger siblings, despite her tense relationship with their mother and she was the only one who could calm down Mikael. And she did until their mother made her to marry and leave home, but even after she wasn't around all the time she tried to be there for her brother's and sister, keep them safe from father's temper. His father would always soften up when Felicity was around. Kol never understood why. She wasn't his biological daughter and Mikael's behavior made even less sense when the truth about Nik's paternity came out and he lost his shit.

Felicity also appeared to be glad to see him and determined to forget his unfortunate mistake. He found himself enfolded in her warm embrace.

"Kol! What are you doing here? I missed you."

Even though he still felt weird about before Kol returned her hug.

"Lissy. I'm just passing by, decided to catch a snack before going further."

To get more privacy they moved to VIP area, ordered for refill and compelled guard from letting people interrupt them. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"So Lissy what are you doing here?"

"Spirits warned me that Esther is planning something so I left where I was before changed my name again, got a lot of cloaking spells and amulets and came here to hide, since it had no ties to me." After a second it looked like she remembered something and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kol was confused because he couldn't think of anything she would be sorry for.

"I just know how you feel about my magic."

Kol was even more confused. "And how do I feel about your magic?"

Felicity wouldn't meet his eyes as she still looked at her hands with forlorn expression on her face.

"It's just I know how much you miss your own magic so I try not to flaunt it front of you."

After the second of shock Kol started to laugh. Full belly laugh. He faulted his sister for wasting her gift, but she was only doing it to spare his feelings.

Their family had serious communication problem.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Felicity snapped, clearly irate with his reaction to her sincere confession.

"N-Nothing." Kol answered still not managing to stop his laughter. "You were looking after me and I was resenting you for letting this gift nature gave you to fade away. Because before you were the one who taught me to read so that I could learn from mother's grimuars in secret, you were the one who took me to the forest in the guise to protect you from the threats to gather herbs and flowers for spells and potions. You were more interested in magic while you didn't have it. After you got it, it seemed that you tried to make it go away. You drifted away. From our family, from me."

After Kol's monologue mood become somber in their booth.

"I'm sorry. I just saw you hurting and wanted to make it easier for you."

For a few minutes they sat in silence, contemplating each other's words.

"Why is it that we only now talking about it?" Felicity accidentally said her thoughts out loud.

"Maybe because I spent half my life in the coffin and you travel alone a lot." Kol accused, but seeing Felicity's face fall he amended. "Or maybe our family is unable to share their feeling with each other. Even mother tried to stab us in the back while smiling in our faces. Literally. She said she wanted new starts made a show of forgiving Nik, threw a ball to show that we're united family. But not once did she mention you."

Felicity snorted. "Of course she didn't. Esther would gladly erase any evidence of my existence. To her I'm not her daughter and I'm fine with it. She carted me of as soon as I turned sixteen. If it was not for dad, I would have been married off to our village's drunk and abuser, who already had and lost three wives in mysterious circumstances."

She shook her head. "But I don't want to talk about her. Tell me what you're up to? Others? It was few months since I talked to Elijah and about two years since last phone call with Nik."

"Elijah disappeared somewhere and I try to stay away from Nik, in case he gets into stab-y mood. Only Bekah calls me anymore."

"How is she?" Felicity asked.

"As always, chasing boys as they run away from her." Kol chuckled.

"Don't be mean." Older sibling chastised him.

"But this time it's human. A quarterback." Kol wined, puppy look out trying to make Felicity see things his way.

"Let her be. Maybe if you just let it run its course. Nik, Elijah and you always chase away her suitors before she can see their flaws for herself. How can she learn from her mistakes if you all don't let her make her?" Felicity reached across the table to grasp Kol's hand. "I know you want to keep her safe but she grown woman. It's her life, her choice."

Kol had to admit even if just to himself that Felicity was right as usual. He understood how it feels when the choice is taken away from you. But this time he couldn't stand behind his baby sister's decision. If he did he would lose her forever.

"She wants to be a human again."

Felicity's eyes widened and she squeezed his hand harder. "No. That's not possible. Not for her." She said barely a whisper.

"Remember lovely Alexander? I never met him, but judging from the letters I've received our dear sister was quite infatuated with him. One of his kind came to Mystic Falls."

"The Five." Felicity muttered under her breath. She stood suddenly, anxious look in her eyes. "We need to go."

She flashed away, not leaving Kol any other choice, just to follow after her. Felicity didn't stop until their reached nondescript apartment complex in seedier part of the city. Looking around if nobody was watching them; his older sister led him to the side of the building, to unremarkable metal door. Lifting her hand to her mouth she used her fang to pierce her finger and the drop of blood pooled at the puncture mark. She spread it on the door knob and with distinct click doors opened.

"Only my bloodline can open it." She explained. "That includes you too, but if I find something broken or missing I will take one of those daggers Nik so fond of and put you to sleep. Or better yet I will tell Elijah about Pisa."

Kol only laughed at her threat but in truth he was wary. He knew of his sister's love for knowledge and how angry she can get even the most powerful vampire's weren't immune to her loud voice.

With warning out of the way Felicity led him downstairs. As she flicked the switch to turn the light on Kol saw that they were in the spacious room. Even if most of it was occupied with bookshelves housing extensive collection of spell books, artifacts and various ingredients, there were also two quite big oak desks with chairs. In the other side of the room was couch and armchair for more comfort. In the corner you could find a minifridge filled with refreshments - drinks and blood bags. Everything was done in soft warm colors, giving the room cozy feeling. There even hang one of Nik's landscape paintings. Nobody would think it was the basement if not for the absence of windows.

Rushing to the one of the bookshelves Felicity scanned the titles till she found the one she needed.

"I heard the rumors that some professor found Quetsiya's tombstone and now there's hunters from The Five lurking around? It can't be good." She gave him the book she was holding in her hands. "You need to go warn Rebekah and Niklaus."

"Why I have to go? If it's so important and you already know all this information, why don't you go?" Kol asked not even a little bit eager to go back to his birthplace.

"I can't." Blonde vampire said in voice not leaving any space for arguments. But Kol saw that she was hiding something, something connected to Mystic Falls. But he let it drop for now.

Taking the book to read through during his journey back to Virginia, Kol gave his sister one final hug and kiss to the cheek. He promised to call when all of this was dealt with.

 **FS*FS*FS**

After sending Kol away Felicity initiated her plan to gain Oliver's trust and now she was a member of his team. While she was happy that her plan was successful she was eager to hear from her youngest brother. But it never happened. Instead one evening Elijah showed up on her doorstep. One look at his face let her know that something terrible happened. It was the same expression he was wearing then he told about Finn's demise.

For a second it seemed that the world stopped. Silence between siblings was deafening. It was broken by guilt and sorrow filled sobs coming from Felicity as she crumbled to his embrace not caring if her tears would ruin his expensive suit.


	15. Family Matters

**Mystic Falls, 2013**

 **FS*FS*FS**

Felicity splashed cold water on face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She knew that Rebekah was waiting for her and she was eager to go to her little sister. But it means that there also a lot of questions waiting for her too. And of course Nik. It was a long time since she saw her temperamental brother. They did talk over the phone two years ago but it was more out of the emergency than sibling bonding. Only brother she contacted on semi-regularly was Elijah. He was the one to inform her about of Fin and Kol's death. But she was in hiding from her mother at the time and the less she knew the better.

She couldn't believe how much happened in the span of few years. Right now she needed to go grab few bags of blood for herself and Damon and then to face the ever growing group in the sitting room.

After Felicity came back she found everybody in the room sitting in tense silence. She knew that she needed to talk to them. Not only answer their questions but tell them about Katherine. But to do so she needed all her strength so she walked to the cabinet where Salvatore's kept their glassware as if she owned the house and picked up glass and filled it with blood from the bag. If she needed to drink it bagged at least she would drink it from the glass. To top it off she added the splash of red wine to spice it up. She really didn't like drinking cold blood from the bag.

She felt as everyone was following her with their eyes, except Caroline. She must have come back while Felicity was freshening up and brought some blood for Damon and herself. Baby vampire was staring into distance. Her appearance was disheveled; her jacket zipped up fully and was it a leaf in her hair? Something happened to her while in the woods to occupy her mind fully. This was another mystery and her mind was already trying to solve it. She never could leave any puzzle unsolved.

Before anyone could say anything Rebekah jumped up and went to Felicity's side wine glass in her outstretched hand. "I'll have one too, Lis." Tears were gone, only happiness left in her eyes. They smiled at each other as Felicity filled her sister's glass. She knew that Rebekah was not patient one and would demand answers soon. And she was right as soon as the glass was back in Rebekah's hand she started talking again. "So Lis, what are you doing here?" Their eyes met for a second and Felicity was able to pin point the moment when something clicked in Rebekah's mind. "Mrs. Salvatore." She whispered under her breathe and looked at Stefan for confirmation. He nodded and original vampire's eyes went unbelievable wide. "What?.. When?" She spluttered.

"Bekah, full sentences." Felicity said calmly. She was resigned that truth is coming out and now just wanted to be over with interrogation.

"You married Damon Salvatore?" Felicity nodded. "When?"

"33 years ago." She answered shortly. Felicity knew everyone was listening intently wanting to know more.

"Tell me it was just spur of the moment thing in the nearest Vegas chapel while you both were very, very drunk."

Felicity actually blushed. Not only because she knew she had to tell truth to Rebekah, and what it would reveal to her, but also from the memories of the time she and Damon _did_ spent in Sin City. It was called that for the reason.

"No. It was Celtic Knot ceremony." Felicity said to Rebekah, implications not lost on the younger sister.

"Bloody hell, Lis." Mischievous spark changed surprise in her eyes. "Can't wait to see Nik's reaction when he'd found out about this."

"Nik found out what, sweetheart?" asked the voice with the thick British accent. Everyone was too emerged in Felicity and Rebekah's conversation to notice Niklaus Mikaelson coming inside.

 **NM*NM*NM**

It was supposed to have been simple day. All he had planned was to paint for sometime in the morning when the natural sunlight hit his studio on just the right angle, when after he would have gone to the bar where he would have worked on the plan to infiltrate Marcel's ranks. He already had Josh and bartender Camille was promising too.

But it all changed with one phone call from his least favorite Salvatore. He fully expected that Damon wanted his blood because another one from their reckless gang was bitten by the werewolf. Klaus only answered because it could have been Caroline. But Damon surprised him.

Katarina Petrova was dying. And he couldn't let opportunity like this slide. She evaded him for more than five hundred years and it was his last chance to taunt her before she perished. Of course it was not the only reason why he wanted to visit Mystic Falls.

Caroline Forbes.

She still lived there and with Katarina dying she was bound to be somewhere near Salvatore's house. They always gathered for such occasions.

But what happened when he and Rebekah, who wanted to visit her human quarterback, arrived, he couldn't have dreamed up. As they drove through Salvatore's property Rebekah's hearing picked up Matt's cries of help. And his sister, still enamored with human boy, jumped out and flashed away. Sighting he followed his sister. But not for long. Soon he heard his lovely Caroline calling for Matt. She was going in the opposite direction and it was fine with him. This way he could spent some time with her alone.

Of course she was hostile as always toward him. She fled from him franticly searching for her friend, but after he told her that Rebekah is onto Matt's problem she relaxed a fraction. And it was a sign to him that she not so opposed to his company as she tried to convey. So he made calculated decision to push her just enough that she would at least acknowledge that things she felt toward him were not just hostility and disgust. What happened after her confession was more that he even let himself to dream about.

He was lying on the forest ground, Caroline resting her head on his bare chest. Klaus' fingers running softly on her shoulder drawing invisible patterns. It felt right. Both of them were immersed into their own world not noticing time passing by. Only when Caroline moved to stretch she scrunched her nose looking up the sky. Her brows furrowed trying to remember when did sun disappeared from the sky.

Soon their moment of peace ended and easy atmosphere went away with it. Caroline stiffened and Klaus saw how contentment seeped out of her eyes. He could see that she was thinking about her friends and what they would say. Caroline avoided looking at him as she dressed up.

"Ugh, did you have to rip up my blouse." Baby vampire glared at him before averting her eyes from his naked form.

As she franticly tried to tidy herself up Klaus leisurely picked up his clothes and dressed.

"I need to go. Everyone is probably looking for me by now." Caroline stepped closer to hybrid and looked straight into his eyes. "Goodbye." Her lips ghosted his one last time and whooshed away.

After Caroline was out of his sight Klaus sighted and fished out his phone from his jacket pocket and find quite few missed calls and texts from both Rebekah and Elijah. Both asked him come to Salvatore's Boarding House.

He knew that he promised Caroline not to return, but since he didn't leave yet he technically wasn't breaking it.

Klaus went inside ripper's house not bothering to knock. On his way he thought about why would Elijah want him to visit headquarters of Mystic Fall's gang, but he truly wasn't expecting to see two blonde women talking.

His sisters and their spectators were so immersed in reunion that they didn't notice him walking up to them.

"Bloody hell, Lis." Rebekah exclaimed. "Can't wait to see Nik's reaction when he'd found out about this." Well if that wasn't the perfect line to enter conversation he didn't know which was.

"Nik found out what, sweetheart?" Original hybrid asked with a smirk. Everyone's heads swiveled to look at him.

Klaus saw Caroline's eyes widen in disbelieve and hurt flashed in them as she thought that he was already breaking his promise. He knew that although she confessed her attraction to him in private she was not ready to do that in public, in front of her sometimes judgmental friends. So in spirit of respecting her boundaries vampire-werewolf hybrid sent her apologetic glance before concentrating on his sisters.

"Nik!" Felicity smiled widely as she closed distance between them and hugged him. He stiffened in her embrace but let her get away with it anyway. She was always tactile person, easily showing her affections. "Congratulations, brother!"

He was momentarily confused why she would felt the need to congratulate him. They talked after he broke the curse after long thousand years. Then it dawned at him - miracle baby. He tried not to think about it too much. Not only because he didn't particularly liked his daughter's mother, but also he still didn't truly believe it to be truth. And he was afraid, even if he let himself to think about that when he as alone. Last time he tried his hand in parenting it was with Marcel, and look how that turned out.

But genuine smile and warmth in his older sister's eyes got to him. No one congratulated him until today, witches said something like that but it was more mocking, sarcastic, Elijah talked about obligations and redemption, Rebekah was giddy with prospect of baby, but not one of them said or looked at him like Felicity was looking at him right now.

"Thank you." He whispered. And then composed himself once again - weakness in front of his adversaries were unacceptable. "How did you find out? Rebekah?" Klaus asked shooting look at his younger sister.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Blonde original vampire answered defensively lifting her hands.

"Kat filled me in on what was happening in last few years. You should have called. Family shares that kind of news. I probably would have found out soon anyway. I was planning to visit New Orleans. Marcel called, said you came home allied yourself with witches and want to wage war? But then Nadia asked for help. And I had to go to this wretched town." Felicity scrunched up her nose making clear to everybody her feelings about Mystic Falls."

"I would have placed announcement in the papers but since my enemies would jump to opportunity to use it against me I was keeping it a secret. And I don't remember getting invitation to your wedding."

"You knew!" Rebekah shouted, but Felicity's hand on her shoulder calmed her a bit. "You knew and didn't say anything. Is this why you didn't let me kill him?"

"As if you have a place to talk. I have one word - Aurora." Felicity's eyes softened as she glances surreptitiously to Caroline. "But I'm glad that your taste bettered with years."

Klaus glared at his older sister. He had no intention to have that conversation now, so he changed the subject.

"Kat? And you have been talking with Marcellus? Are you cavorting against me with my enemies?" Hybrid ground out his temper flaring.

But Felicity never was the one to run scared when he got into one of his moods.

"Enemies?!" Blonde witch-vampire hybrid indignantly exclaimed. "He's your son! You took him in, gave him his name and raised as your own."

"Until he betrayed me." Niklaus seethed. "He took my city, my home and my title."

"Ha!" Blonde laughed mockingly. "You left your city and your home."

"Mikael..." Klaus tried to interrupt but Felicity didn't let him.

"He waited for you to come back, but vampire's needed a leader. He asked me, but you know that I have no desire to rule. I like it better in the shadows." While explaining Felicity calmed down and her soothing tone helped to relieve some tension from Klaus too. "He waited for his father to come back for him. I was there for him, I wanted to go find you and kick your ass, but he asked me not too. Anyway few decades later, seeing that something was holding Marcel from taking his role as vampires' leader, Crescent wolves revolted. They launched attack on the quarter, killing everyone in their path - vampires, witches, innocent humans - men, women, and children. He couldn't stand by doing nothing. And with you nowhere in the horizon - that was the day he fully embraced his new role. With the help of the witches we defeated them. Council held the court where they decided on the punishment for the crimes wolfs committed."

Klaus and Rebekah were shocked. They spent few months in New Orleans and nobody told them this story.

"So what ruling got to his head? And now he banned witches from using magic, rule breaking punishable by death?"

"What are you talking about?"

"So you don't know that your precious Marcel using some secret weapon, to control New Orleans's witches. And if they don't obey he executes them." Klaus said smugly, he always liked when he managed to come out on top. As Felicity disbelievingly shook her head he elaborated. "The night I arrived I saw him killing a witch in the middle of the street. Her sister Sophie was devastated."

"Sophie Deveraux?" Understanding flooded her eyes when Rebekah and Klaus both nodded. "So the witch who was killed was Jane Anne?" Rebekah and Klaus once again nodded. "Well that completely understandable. She was wanted criminal sentenced to death for her crimes against the witches."

"How do you even know?" Rebekah asked. She stayed silent so long because she always enjoyed her siblings' squabbles. Felicity was one of the few people who could win an argument with temperamental Original.

"I was there. She used four girls in blood sacrifice. One of them was her daughter and Jane Anne was the one to slice open her throat. Girls' deaths fell to the purview of the council. Since Marcel was too involved he asked me to take his place in that meeting." She rubbed the bridge of her nose to try to elevate the pressure she was feeling thinking about atrocious crime witches committed for more power. "I was the one to vote to restrict the usage of witchcraft in the city. It was necessary. Now they banned from using magic unless it was life or death matter."

"Hey, I really want to hear more about all of this. I knew that Sophie was hiding something. But we have a quite an audience right now." Rebekah interrupted just when Klaus opened his mouth to reiterate.

And she was right. While he and Felicity argued Mystic Falls' residents were staring at them with confused expressions. Klaus noticed that Damon was missing from the group.

"Where is my brother-in-law?"

Hearing it Stefan looked around the room as if he just realized Damon was not there.

"He's taking a nap." Felicity answered looking at her phone's clock. "It's getting late and we still have lot things to catch up to. We should get somewhere more private."

"Yeah we should go to our manor." Rebekah offered grabbing their sister's arm practically dragging her through the door not leaving Klaus any other choice just to follow after them.


	16. Say You'll Love Me Forever

**Saddle Back Cay, Bahamas, 1980**

 **FS*FS*FS**

"Marry me?"

Felicity's eyes widened as her they were shooting between Damon's face and a beautiful ring he was holding in front of her. It was Georgian style with pink amethyst set in a gently domed gold mounting with intricate engraved detailing. It was understated and elegant. Perfect. Looking at it Felicity felt her eyes start to water.

"Lis?" Damon's smile faltered.

"What?.. No... I-I can't." Felicity jumped to her feet shaking her head. She took few steps backwards, her crystal blue eyes shining from unshed tears. She opened her mouth to say something, to explain, but she just shook her head again before turning away and running down the beach towards the villa, tears trekking down her cheeks.

 **DS*DS*DS**

Damon was confused by Felicity's reaction to his proposal. Yes it might have been too soon, but... He surely didn't expect her reaction to be like this.

After few moments staring into the space she vacated he stood up and went after her.

He found Felicity back at the villa. She was sitting on the edge of their bed. Felicity was hunched over; her elbows placed on her knees palms covering her face. Her shoulders shaking as she cried.

Damon was didn't understand what he did wrong. But he couldn't stand seeing her crying so he come closer and put his hand on her shoulder, relieved that she didn't shy away from his touch.

"Lis." She didn't move. "Felicity, I don't know what's wrong. If it's what I said earlier, we can forget it. If you not ready or don't want to..." Damon trailed off.

Felicity wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and finally turned to Damon meeting his eyes. Hers were red rimmed and still misty.

"Damon." Her voice cracked, but she continued. "It's not that I don't want it. The problem is that I do." Felicity took Damon's hand. "I love you, Damon. But marriage... It- It's the most important promise two people can make to each other, joining their lives... I just don't know if I can do this again."

"Again?" Damon asked. She never talked too much about her family, he knew that she had few brothers and sister all of them vampires and her family was very old. But they weren't in speaking terms - in two years Damon knew Felicity she never spoke to either of them and only person she went to visit was Nadine. And of course she invited him to join when she went to New Orleans to the king of the quarter Marcel. But not once she mentioned ever being married or any serious relationships.

Felicity was still facing him and when she noticed slip of her tong her bright blue eyes widened. She took deep breath steadying herself, before starting her story.

"In my times people would marry young. I was sixteen when my father gave my hand to neighboring village leader's son. I was happy. My mother wanted me to marry this older man who already had four wives before, all of them died in suspicious circumstances. But Arvid - that was his name - was nice, gentle man. He became my savior, my protector. Not a year after the wedding our first son was born. Daughter and another son soon followed. It was simple life."

Felicity was shivering as she talked. Her voice was trembling, but the smile curving her lips as she mentioned her children was real even if colored by sorrow. She released his hand and went to her vanity and picked up old delicately carved wooden box standing on the edge. Coming back to sit on the bed she placed the box in between them and bit into her finger. Small drop of blood gathered in the spot where skin was pricked before it sealed. Felicity placed her finger on top of the box, letting the drop of blood land in the centre of main carving. There was small click, and box opened on its own.

Damon watched as vampire in front of him took out old, yellowed piece of paper. She was holding it gently if it was her most prized possession. Once again sorrowful smile crossed her face as she gazed at the paper, before sighting and giving it to Damon.

It was a drawing of three children. Oldest one - the boy with raven black hair and Felicity's blue eyes - about looked about eleven, twelve years old. He stood with serious expression on his face, overlooking younger ones. Next to him stood laughing girl, she was a miniature copy of Felicity with curly blond hair, blue eyes and that sunny smile. She appeared to be about seven years old. Between his older siblings sat chubby toddler, no more than two years old. He was laughing with his big sister showing off toothy smile. He was more similar to his brother but Damon could still see the hints of his love in him too.

"Eldest's name was Alfr. He was always so serious, just like one of my brothers. He was the responsible one, looking over his siblings. My little girl Eir was such a happy child. One smile from her would brighten my day even in the darkest times. She was gentle and loved all the animals." Felicity chuckled. "She would bring home injured birds from the forest asking to help them and I just couldn't turn her away. She was like one of those Disney princesses, with all animals and birds flocking around her."

Damon smiled at hers description. He would never say that out loud but he did watch some of those animated films.

"And Gunnar was my baby. He was so active. I barely managed to run after him. Even just three years old - already showing signs of magic. I had my hands full with him, and when my younger brother visited... They both together could bring down the house." Felicity smiled even if unshed tears shone in her eyes. "They were the light of my life."

The deep sadness in her eyes, her memories of her children going just this far. Damon felt his heart breaking for her. He was ready to stop himself from asking her more questions, but something in her expression told him that she wanted, needed to talk about it. That she wanted him to know, but was not sure if she could tell him without some prodding.

"What happened?" He asked softly, not wanting to spook her.

"On the other side of the forest a pack of wolves lived. One night during full moon my youngest brother Henrik, just year older that Alfr, went to the woods to look at the wolves, my other brother Nik followed after him to make sure our youngest sibling would be safe. Henrik died that night and father asked mother to find a way to make sure that our family would no longer be vulnerable to the shifters. Long story short she turned us into vampires. No one asked what we wanted, one night after dinner father stabbed us with his sword and latter we woke up craving blood." Absent mindedly Felicity traced her chest just above her heart as if feeling phantom pain from long ago.

"What about your husband and children?"

"Arvid come looking for me next day, demanding that I go home to look after children, but I couldn't leave because sun was burning my skin. He didn't understand, neither did I but still... We had a fight and he saw my vampire face, I almost ripped his throat out but thankfully Nik and Eli stopped me. He told me that I was a monster and if he saw me anywhere near him or our children he would kill me." She let out a sob. "I waited and as soon as sun set I was through the door. I went to my home and I could hear Gunnar crying but I couldn't come inside. My heart broke more every second I stood there listening to my baby wailing and couldn't do anything to stop it. To this day I've never felt so helpless."

Damon didn't know what to say. From her reaction he saw that her story didn't have a happy ending and he never was good at consoling, he never could find the words. But words in his experience didn't help in situations like this. Fortunately it looked like she didn't need any words.

"Arvid come out the house with the sword in his hands and pierced my heart with it. After waking up second time from dying after sword went through my heart in just as many days, house was empty without any sign of them. They left and I let them, because I didn't want to endanger my children. Before I could control bloodlust, another problem rose up and my sibling and I had to run to the old lands. Ten years later, when everything calmed down I came back to find them, but they already moved on. Arvid remarried, had more children and I didn't want to intrude. I couldn't offer them anything, my life was a mess. Most time we spent moving from one place to another, I didn't want it for them and they seemed happy where they were - creating families, normal life. So I watched from afar before leaving."

At the end of her story Felicity was sobbing again. Damon couldn't stand seeing her like that, so he tried to comfort blond vampire, ease the pain of the past. He gathered her in his arms, not caring that she was too lost in her memories and her sorrow. She tried to resist him at first, but her tries were half baked at best, as she was older and could easily escape from his grasp, but Damon overpowered her and drew her even colder to his chest. After a moment, his familiar scent and touch broke through her foggy mind and she went slack in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Felicity whispered huskily as she fingered wet spot on his shirt which were left by her tears.

"Hey, it's okay." He softly kissed the crown of her head. "That's why I am here."

"For me to ruin your shirt?" Felicity tried to joke, but it felt flat.

"Shh. Go to sleep now. We can talk in the morning."

She nodded her reddened eyes blinking heavily. But first she unbuttoned his shirt quickly and pushed it down his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Wet." It was only answer Felicity gave.

"I can change."

"No." Woman mumbled already burrowing into his bare chest, placing her ear on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Holding her tightly Damon laid down in the middle of king size bed. He didn't let go of her, instead gripping her tighter and drawing her closer. He muttered sweet nothings into her hair, calming her until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms.

Still holding her he thought about what she told him. She was turned against her will. But looking at her he could say that she strived in her supernatural life. After everything she had to through, it didn't snuff out the light in her or joy for life. She loved being alive and showed him that vampire life wasn't just about blood. Last two years living in New York she showed him evolving culture, amazing foods, street and stage performers, everything he missed while he was too immersed into strictly vampire lifestyle.

Small smile played on Damon's face while he thought about last few years he spent with her. Pleasant thoughts in addition to Felicity's steady breathing lulled him to sleep too.

 **FS*FS*FS**

Felicity woke up slowly. It was still dark outside, only light in the room was moonlight streaming into room thought opened windows.

Bit by bit event of last evening come back to her. Original vampire felt twinge of embarrassment due to her meltdown, but talking about family she lost always brought to surface chaos of emotions. Felicity was more surprised that there were no nightmares fallowing her confession. She suspected that it was because of Damon, his presence was protecting her even in her dream state. She felt safe with him. And against her better judgment she trusted him. She felt actually better, lighter after telling him about her past and what she lost about her turn.

Felicity was feeling better, but dried tear tracks on her face was lightly pulling her skin. She shuddered even imaging how terrible she looked. So she carefully extracted herself from tight grasp Damon was holding her in and headed to the shower silently trying not to wake other sleeping vampire.

Hot water hitting her skin helped her feel even better. It washed away all signs of tears she shed last night and eased stiffness in her shoulders.

After she stepped out of the shower she didn't bother to dress. Felicity come back to the bedroom with only a towel knotted securely over her breast covering her still damp body.

Damon was still in the same position she left him in. Ring lying on his bedside table caught her attention. As if someone possessed her, Felicity come closer and picked it up to examine it. With ring still in her hand she slid into bed to resume her previous position on Damon's chest.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me on her deathbed to give it to the one who will have my heart. It is the only thing I have of my mother and I was holding on to it for over hundred years. If you don't want to marry me it's okay, but I still want you to have it. You are The One for me."

Felicity didn't know what to say to that. But she decided to trust her heart, which was telling her to give in to the love she was feeling for Damon. So after few silent minutes she slid antique ring with pink stone on her ring finger and placed her hand on Damon's heart as she rise over him.

"I love you." Felicity whispered with conviction, before leaning closer to kiss him with passion, while her other hand untied the knot holding her towel together.


End file.
